Big Time Rush!
by sillypanda16
Summary: When Big Time Rush comes to Anubis house, secrets will be revealed and how would everyone react to the secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kendall's POV

We were fighting about who gets to surprise Nathalia. But Kelly stepped in and told me to go find Nina Martin, which Nathalia was enrolled as. I walked out of the limo and into the school. I asked the office where Nina Martin was. The person said she was Mrs. Andrew's class, across the lockers. I walked over to the lockers and saw the classroom. I waited outside for her class to end.

Fabian's POV

I was sitting next to Nina in Mrs. Andrew's class, when the bell rang and everyone was running out the door. We walked out the classroom when Nina ran over to this guy.

Kendall's POV

Nathalia jumped into my arms and I spun her around. I put her down. Nathalia smiled at me.

Amber's POV

Nooooo! Fabina trouble! This can't be happening! But he is really cute!

Fabian's POV

Who is that guy? He seems American.

Nina's POV

I was so happy my big bro was here in England! It's been 2 years since I left the band and saw them. "Wait I need to tell my friends to go." I walked over to Amber and Fabian and told them that I will see them back at the house. Then Kendall slung his arm over my shoulder and he led me to the others.

Amber's POV

As we were walking to the house I told Patricia and Eddie what happened. "What if that was Nina's boyfriend?" Eddie asked. "Don't you dare think like that, Fabina forever?" I yelled at Eddie. "Ok, sheesh." Fabian looked nervous as we walked.

Nina's POV

We walked to the limo and James, Carlos, Logan, and Kelly came out and hugged me. "You have no idea how hard it was to control these monkeys without you!" Kelly told me. "Hey, we are not monkeys!" They guys cried in defense. I smiled at them; it felt so good to see them. "Hey guys you want to see where I stay?" "Nobody knows about my status, so don't say anything!" "I'm talking to you Carlos!" Then we drove to Anubis house.

James' POV

We all walked out of the limo and Nathalia invited us in. Boy was it a creepy looking house. Nathalia told us to sit down and we sat down. "My friends are going to stay for a couple hours, is that okay?" "Of course it is." I heard Nathalia ask this really kind looking woman. Then we heard this blond girl shout Nina. Then the girl dragged Nathalia upstairs.

Amber's POV

Nina was back so I dragged her to our room. "Who are those cute boys?" "You aren't cheating on Fabian, right!" I asked Nina. "No, those boys are my best friends and that guy is my brother!" Nina told me. "Oh." Then we walked downstairs to find Fabian.

Carlos' POV

The people living here were asking us who we were and we told them that we were Nina's best friends from America. Wow Nathalia was really out of sight from the paparazzi.

Fabian's POV

I was in my room doing my homework, when Nina and Amber barged in my room. Amber left for Nina and me to talk. "Fabian, that guy was my brother; I hadn't seen him for two years." "Why didn't you see him for two years?" I asked her.

Nina's POV

Before I could answer Fabian, I was saved by Trudy calling us for dinner. I told Trudy I will be eating dinner outside with my friends. Kelly called a car for us and we waited inside.

Alfie's POV

"Why are Nina's best friends all boys?" I asked at the table. Nobody knew but Fabian looked very jealous of her friends.

Logan's POV

Nathalia took us to a pizzeria and we ate a ton of pizzas. "I have a boyfriend named Fabian; he's geeky but really sweet!" "If you need four hockey players to teach him a lesson, you can always call us." I told Nathalia.

Nina's POV

Kelly told me that they would stay for the night, so she dropped them off with their suitcases. Trudy arranged the rooms for them to sleep the night. "Guys this is Logan, James, Carlos, and my brother Kendall!" "This is Mara, Jerome, Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Amber, Joy, and Fabian."

Alfie's POV

Carlos and James were sleeping in my room so we talked about pranks. Carlos told me that Nina was the queen of pranks in the prank wars. Victor did his pin drop and we all went to bed.

Amber's POV

"What's in this?" I asked Nina looking at her suitcase. I opened it and there were dozens of gorgeous outfits! Some were very glamorous, I closed it and went to bed. I never knew Nina had clothes like that! She is hiding something, I know it.

Nina's POV

I woke up early and put on an outfit from the suitcase. I put on a leather jacket, white v neck, pink floral skinny jeans, and black heels. This was one of my favorite outfits I loved to wear in Palm Woods.

Kendall's POV

After I woke up, I changed into a tank, jeans, a cap, and my sneakers. Since there weren't enough room at the table, we ate on the couches with Nathalia. "You need to tell your housemates the truth!" Logan told Nathalia. "Hey do you want to go on tour with us and I got a new tattoo." I told my sis. I showed her my sugar skull tattoo. "Wait what did you say before the tat?" "Would you on tour with us, please!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kendall's POV

Right then Kelly burst through the door and sat down next to us, she looked pooped. My sis got up and clapped her hands. "My name isn't Nina Martin and I'm not from Ohio." "My name is Nathalia Knight and I'm from Los Angles." "I'm in Big Time Rush and Kelly here is our producer's assistant." Nathalia told her house mates.

Nina's POV  
They just sat there looking at me with their mouths open. "I knew you guys looked familiar!" Eddie yelled, getting everyone out of their trance. I flashed a weak smile at them. "Why didn't you tell us?" Fabian asked me. "Nathalia didn't want friends who like her just because she is a pop star and she wanted to step back from the spotlight." Kendall answered for me. "My BAF is a pop star!" Amber squealed, as everybody blocked their ears. "But I'm going on tour for a couple weeks and I don't know when I will return."

I said and saw their smiles drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlos's POV

"Dogs!" I heard and we all turned around to see Gustavo! "Nathalia agreed to the tour." James told Gustavo. Gustavo clapped his hands and smiled at us. "I brought the tour bus, since we might have to stay a night." "Kelly please handle all the school stuff, so Nathalia won't be too busy." "Got it." Kelly replied. "Kids, you have to go to school or you will be late!" Trudy said as everyone walked out door with a look on their faces that said they didn't want to leave.

Nina's POV

Kelly and I walked to Mr. Sweet's office and knocked. "Come in." He answered. We went inside and Kelly started talking with Mr. Sweet. Thanks to Kelly Mr. Sweet agreed to let me go on tour and I have no homework! I hugged Kelly once we were outside the office. I quickly went to my locker and ran to class. I sat down next to Fabian in Biology class. Everyone stared at me for a second since I wasn't wearing my uniform but a really cute outfit. Class ended and I hung out with Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, and Patricia.

Patricia's POV  
"Is that your tour bus?" "Yeah, you guy want to go inside?" "Sure." Nina and her band took us inside. Logan showed us the mini kitchen filled with fruits, vegetable slices, chips, soda, and water. They even had a mini fridge with a microwave. James gave us a peek of the bunk beds with curtains over them. Nina explained to us that they had two buses. The brown bus is where the guys stay and a blue bus is where Nina, her mom, sister, Kelly, and Gustavo stay. The tour bus was pretty cool and then we all went back inside the house.

Carlos's POV

James and I were eating some chocolate chip cookies that Trudy baked when Gustavo cleared his throat. "Now that everything is taken care of, we should be heading back to the studio." "Already?" Nathalia asked. "Do I, Gustavo Roque need to repeat myself?" "No." I shoved the cookies into my mouth and grabbed James. We ran over to Gustavo and Nathalia.

Amber's POV

Nina came into our room with a sad face. "What's wrong Nina?" "I'm leaving now." Nina said as she reached for her purse. I screamed and Nina blocked her ears. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her downstairs, where everyone was standing. I let go of her wrist and looked Gustavo right in the eye. "Nina is staying for the night." "Sorry princess, but Nathalia is a pop star, she is very busy." Our housemates looked at Gustavo then Nina.

Fabian's POV

We were all standing at the door with Nina, ready to say our goodbyes. Nina hugged everyone while telling them something. I was last and Nina hugged me tight, I leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face, so I kissed her cheek. Nina smiled at us and we all walked outside to see her board the bus. She waved at us and drove off.

Trudy's POV

Alfie was holding crying Amber in his arms and Fabian had tears forming in his eyes. I hugged them all and told them, "Cheer up, Nina is going to come back and she will probably call you." They nodded and went to their rooms.

Patricia's POV

I was on my laptop when I got a Skype call from Nina. I picked up my laptop and yelled for everyone to come downstairs. They all ran down and we sat down on the couch to see a smiling Nina.

**Nina: Hey guys I'm in the tour bus right now and I miss you guys already. **Nina was sitting with a window next to her. We heard people talking in the distance. **"Kendall, stop!" "Give me back my phone then, I need to Skype Jo!" "I need it, I lost my phone." "Nathalia tell your mean brother to stop spraying water at me!" "Sorry, Carlos, I'm a bit busy here." **Nina showed us Carlos running away from Kendall who had a water gun in hand. We all laughed, and Nina told us that she will be skypeing us every chance she could. Logan said hi while eating a bowl of yogurt. **"Well, I promise you guys I will come back, so wait for me." "I'm going on a world tour with the guys and I will be back home in the Palm Woods with my mom and sister, Katie.' "My 12 year old sister is a genius at tricking people into buying things." "Much like, you Jerome." **"How good is she?" "**Katie sold Big Time Rush merchandise and tickets and made a ton of cash." **"Well, I made 200 dollars from Donkey Day." We all laughed and Skype some more then left Fabian and Nina to talk.

Nina's POV

I was left alone to chat with Fabian. "We can have video dates, if you aren't too busy." "Of course, Fabian." "Nathalia, the plane's here." Kendall told me. "Bye Fabian, video chat you later?" "Yeah."

Fabian's POV  
Before I could say something else, Nina shut the laptop close. I closed Patricia's laptop and ran upstairs to give it to her. "What did you guys talk about?" Amber asked me with a huge grin on her face. "Stuff, Nina is too busy for me anyway." "Well duh, Nina's a pop star." Patricia said. I nodded and went to my room.

James' POV  
We got off the plane and got a ride to the Palm Woods. Katie and Mrs. Knight were waiting for us in the lobby. When they saw Nathalia, they ran and hugged her. "I missed you sis." Katie told her big sister. They took her bags and we followed.

Carlos's POV

Once we got up to the room, I saw the bag of corndogs and opened them; I savored the smell of delicious corn dogs. I got some ketchup put of the fridge and started eating. We all plopped down on the couch, exhausted. "Did you memorize the lyrics to our new album, 24/7?" Logan asked Nathalia. "Yep." Nathalia replied. Kendall's phone rang and he put it on speaker. **"Dogs, get over here, we need to record the songs with Nathalia!" **"Okay, Gustavo." We filed out the door with the last corndog shoved into my mouth.

Logan's POV

We got into the booth and recorded the entire album of 24/7. Griffin came in to see Nathalia. "Glad you're back." Nathalia was a natural so we wrapped up the recording in about 45 minutes. Jo and Camille came to studio to see us. Nathalia hugged her two friends and Camille kissed me. Kendall and Jo hugged and we decided to have fun for the rest of the day. "Remember we have a busy schedule this week!" Kelly yelled at us.

Jo's POV

We sat down on the pool chairs and the boys next to us. Nathalia, Camille, and I were talking while sipping pink smoothies when Nathalia and Camille got up. They sneaked up behind James and Carlos and pushed them into the pool. There was a loud crash in the pool and Nathalia cannon balled into the pool, splashing us. We all chucked and Kendall scooped me up in bridal style and jumped into the pool. All of us were now in the pool and we played Marco Polo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gustavo's POV

I was in the studio thinking when a brilliant idea popped into my head. I got Kelly to call the dogs over. When they came in, they were all soaking wet. "What did you want to talk to us about?" "Nobody can know that Nathalia is doing the tour, it's going to be a surprise for everyone." "That would be more fun!" Nathalia smiled at the guys. "We should do the tour and we are singing and the fans hear a girl singing and Nathalia comes out!" Carlos suggested. "Okay, you dogs can go away now!" I motioned them away.

James's POV

"We can't let the press, fans, and paparazzi find out that Nathalia is with us." Kendall stated. "Carlos, you better not say anything to anyone!" I shouted at him. "Why do you all think, I would blurt it out?" Carlos asked. "Because you can't keep a secret!" Nathalia punched his arm. "Owe!" Carlos rubbed his arm.

Logan's POV

Lucy saw Nathalia and gave her a hug. We told her to keep the secret and Lucy locked her lips. Lucy and Nathalia went to hang out with Jo and Camille. "Isn't Lucy so awesome, I will have her be mine!" "Yeah, good luck with that." Katie said as she patted his shoulder. "Where did you come from?" I asked the 12 year old. "I'm everywhere!" She then walked away, lifting her eyebrows. "Ohhhhkayy, I'm going to leave now."

Jo's POV

We girls were in Nathalie's room, asking Nathalia about living in England. I was sitting on the navy carpet while Camille was sitting on the bean bag. Nathalia and Lucy were on the bed staring at the ceiling. "I have a boyfriend and his name is Fabian Rutter." "Show us!" Lucy demanded. Nathalia reached for her iphone and showed us the picture. He had a brown hair swept across his forehead, rosy cheeks, sparkling blue eyes, and a geeky smile. "What a cute geeky boyfriend!" I said. "He is geeky and a great boyfriend!" She told us while grinning. "Well, we are really happy for you!" Lucy complimented. We stayed in the room, eating chips and soda, and Nathalia telling us all about the fun that goes around in the Anubis house.

Nathalie's POV

We were interrupted when a loud ping cam from my laptop. I carried my laptop to the bed and opened it to see a Skype call. I accepted to see Fabian. Jo, Camille, and Lucy peered over my shoulder and said hi to my British boyfriend. "Hi, we are Nathalia's friends!" "Good to meet you!" Fabian greeted my excited friends. Then Amber and Eddie came onto the screen. "You're Jo Taylor and Lucy Stone!" Eddie gasped. "That is Eddie and Amber!" Everyone chatted and was exchanging stories. Fabian told the story of when he asked out Patricia when he meant to ask out me to prom.

Amber's POV

It was really fun to see Nina's American friends. I hope Nina doesn't forget us when she goes on tour. Fabian then asked me and Eddie to leave, so he could talk to Nina alone. We gladly left and I went to find Alfie.

Fabian's POV

Nina and I were now alone and there was an awkward silence. "I just want to say, I miss so much." I told Nina. "Can we still call you Nina?" "Sure!" "Fabian, you are my first boyfriend." "Me too." "But not a boyfriend but a girlfriend, you were my first girlfriend." I nervously said. Then I see Carlos and Kendall barging into her room. Carlos has a camera in hand and aims it at Nina and the laptop screen. "There is Nathalia chatting with her British love!" Nina lowered the laptop, so I was staring at the keyboard, but I could hear everything. "Carlos can you leave?" "Yep." "Nathalia why did you give your beloved boyfriend the cheek?" Kendall asked Nina. I didn't hear anything from Nina. "I did so what?" Nina said with a hint of annoyance. "I know that you're worried, but things are going to work out." Kendall assured Nina. "Can we talk about this after the tour?" "Okay, sis." "Sorry about that, Fabian." Nina apologized.

Nina's POV

"I love you, Nathalia Knight." Fabian just said the three words to me. I didn't know what to say so I just beamed at him. "Trudy is calling us for supper, bye Nina!" "Bye.." I logged out and closed my laptop and stood up. I walked out of my room to the main room and saw Carlos with his helmet, and the guys playing video games.

Katie's POV

I was in the hotel lobby selling Big Time Rush concert tickets for the upcoming tour. People like it when you can buy things early. I sold all the tickets and counted all my cash.

Kendall's POV

For dinner, mom made spaghetti and meatballs for Nathalia. They are her favorite food. While we were all enjoying the yummy dinner, mom was busy trying to get Carlos out of the swirly slide and to eat the pasta. But he insisted that he wouldn't come out until he got his corndogs. Carlos was still there when we all finished our plates. James, Logan, Nathalia, and I tried getting Carlos out but he wouldn't budge. Nathalia grabbed his foot and started pulling. "Stop being such a baby!" "Give me my corndogs then!" Then my sister went in and pushed him out of the slide.

Carlos's POV

Nathalia stuck her tongue out at me and laughed. "You just got pulled out by a 17 year old girl!" James chuckled. We were all laughing and I ate my dinner and played Call of Duty again. Nathalia, Logan, and Katie were playing Go Fish. While Kendall and James were scheming on how to get Lucy for James.

Nina's POV

That night I tossed and turned in bed. I can't believe Fabian said "I love you" to me. I do really like him but do I love him? Shouldn't I be excited and not nervous? What's wrong with me?

**Hey guys, I'm really glad that you are enjoying my fanfict and I appreciate all the reviews. Reviews give me more motivation to write. In the future chapters, there is going to be more drama and a lot of gossip about BTR and another group of singers. I start school tomorrow and I will be busy. But I will try to update as much as possible. I'm starting 7th grade! Wish me luck. :D ^~^ *.***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amber's POV

It's been a week since Nina left and Fabian and I were feeling empty without our best friend. Even Joy missed her! I was sitting next to my boo at the table and looked around. Joy and Jerome are the new Anubis house power couple since Nina is away. Peddie is going strong and Mara is still a single nerd. I swallowed the last spoon of my oatmeal and walked to school.

Alfie's POV

Amber was feeling down because Nina left, so I got a little surprise for my girlfriend. When the lunch bell rang I dragged Amber to my locker and gave her a sleeping mask. "Put it on." "This is so not fashionable!" Amber put the mask on and I took her by the shoulders and led her to the grass. "You can take them off now." Amber threw the mask at me and squealed. "A picnic!" We sat down and I opened the wicker basket and took out peanut butter cookies, fruit salad (Amber's favorite), A bottle of pink lemonade, and two chocolate cupcakes. Amber started eating her fruit salad and beamed at me. "Can I have a kiss?" "Fine.' Amber gave me a kiss on my cheek. Inside, I was hopping like a bunny and squealing in joy. "Alfie, keep your cool." I told myself and enjoyed the picnic. Amber took out her phone and snapped a picture of us.

Fabian's POV  
I was sitting in the lounge with Eddie and Mara; too depressed. Eddie was taking up most of the couch and had his headphones on. Mara was doing some of her homework early. "Do you want to study together tonight?" Mara asked me. "What?" I asked again. "I asked if you wanted to study together tonight." "It's more fun than studying alone." Mara said. "Sure, my room." I told her.

Joy's POV  
After supper, I saw Mara and Fabian with their books going into Fabes' room. I opened the door and gave them a suspicious look and went to go find Trudy.

Mara's POV  
We were sitting on the ground with our homework and his laptop. Fabian was tapping his pencil on his notebook constantly. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "I know you must be feeling upset about Nina." "I miss her every second, wondering what she is doing." "Let's search her up!" I took the laptop and typed in Nathalia Knight. I saw so many articles!

_Nathalia_ _Knight missing or in hiding?_

_Big Time Rush Tour but no sign of Nathalia_.

_Where is Nathalia Knight?_

_Big Time Rush Nathalia's disappearance causes Twitter outburst._

_Big Time Rush getting hate for Nathalia's disappearance._

_101 Facts on Nathalia Knight!_

_Reporters chasing BTR for any news on Nathalia Knight._

_BTR fans worried and curious where Nathalia is._

Then there were images of Nina with her band. "Wow, she is one famous girl." "Yeah." Fabian took his laptop and clicked on the _101 Facts on Nathalia Knight! _ I read the article with him.

Fabian's POV  
On top of the article there was a picture of Nina talking on the radio. I scrolled down and read the facts with all my focus. I closed my laptop and leaned against my bed. I let out a sigh. "I can't believe I never really knew my own girlfriend." "The whole country knows but me." "I'm not even certified to be her boyfriend." "Don't say that, Nina didn't tell you much because she is a pop star!" "I never knew that her favorite color is violet, or that she loves pizza, or that she loves to cook and eat with friends and family." "Fabian, stop talking." The next thing I knew, Mara's lips were on mine and I was kissing back.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Review please! How was your guy's day? Mine was okay but fun. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow night! This takes place in season 3 expect no KT or Willow. Don't worry, Mabian won't last for long. Bye guys! ^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eddie's POV

I walked into to my room to see Fabian and Mara making out! "Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Mara got up and quickly walked out our room with red cheeks. Fabian got up, stammering. "I don't know what I'm doing." I sat down on the ground next to him. "It's Nina, right?" He nodded his head. "You can't do this to Nina, unless you guys are on a break." "But I know that you guys are still together." I told my best friend. "Nina isn't sure about us anymore." "She told you that?" "Nina kissed me on the cheek instead of the lips because she wasn't sure about where we're headed." "That doesn't mean anything." "You miss her but kissing another girl is not the way to handle things." "Do a Skype date?" "Thanks Eddie." "Hey that's what roommates are for." I gave him a pat and left to tell Patricia.

Mara's POV  
When I kissed Fabian, I felt sparks! I always did like him since he was such a cute and brilliant guy. Should I ask him out? I mean Nina is out the picture and she did lie to everyone about who she was.

Patricia's POV

I was talking with Amber and Joy when Eddie burst into my room. "Fabian and Mara kissed." "What!" Amber screeched. "Why would Fabes do that?" Joy asked. "He's no thinking right without Nina." "That doesn't mean he can go and kiss another girl!" Patricia shouted in rage. "We should tell Nina." Amber said. "No, Fabian made a mistake!" "You wouldn't want her to breakup with him for a little mistake." "A little mistake!" Amber threw a yellow pillow at my boyfriend."

Joy's POV  
"We need to calm down!" I told everyone. A phone rang and Amber picked up her phone. "I got at text from Nina." "Fabian told me the three words." Amber gasped. "Fabian told Nina he loves her last night." Amber told us. I ran out of the room and into Mara's room. She was on the bed on her computer. She looked up at me. "I know what you did!" "What did I do wrong?" Mara asked me. Anger was boiling up inside like me and steam was coming out of ears. "You kissed Fabian!" "He kissed back!" I yanked her hair and she screamed. I grabbed her by the hair and took her into the hall.

Jerome's POV  
Alfie and I were planning a prank when we heard a commotion upstairs. We dashed up the stairs to see Mara and Joy fighting! "Chick fights!" Alfie yelled and I watched as Joy slapped Mara and Joy slapped her back. "Do something!" Amber yelled at me, Alfie, and Eddie. Eddie grabbed Mara and Alfie and I grabbed Joy. Fabian came upstairs and looked at the scene in confusion. Joy got out our grasp and attacked Fabian. Fabian held Joy so she would stop hitting him.

Amber's POV

Everyone calmed down and we sat down at the table to talk. "Fabian can you explain why you kissed Mara?" "I don't know." "Did you know what you were doing when you told Nina that you love her?" "Yes." "Then why go and kiss Mara!" "I don't know!" "Nina needs to know this." "No, please." "No way, Nina needs to know." I took out my phone and called her but she didn't pick up. I should tell her face to face.

Patricia's POV

I took Mara upstairs and Jerome helped Joy. Alfie and Eddie were talking with Fabian.

Alfie's POV

I went over to the couch to see Amber watching something on her phone. I looked closer and saw Nina and her band mates practicing their dance moves. I called Eddie and Fabian over and we all watched Nina dancing. Then we saw Nina's face. "Hey I just finished up practice." "Can you guys follow me on Twitter and on Youtube?" "Then you guys can see me on tour." "Great." Eddie smiled at Nina. "I'm going on tour in two days and I will Skype you guys on the tour bus." "Nathalia, come on I promised Jo that we would have the party at our place so we need to hurry." "Okay Kendall." "I'm having a little party with Jo, Camille, Lucy, Katie, and the guys." Nina was in a car with Carlos, James, and Kendall. "Kendall is a good driver." "Now we are at Ralphs and we are going to stock up on junk food!" We talked with Nina about her tour and said goodbye.

Eddie's POV

This is so messed up! Nina should know but then that means a break up and neither of them would want an ugly break up! Maybe we shouldn't tell Nina and make Fabian a better boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carlos's POV

Everyone was at our place and I was filming everything with my camera. "Kendall and Jo are going to miss each other!" I said as they kissed goodbye. Camille and Logan kissed and hugged each other while Katie and Mama Knight were telling Nathalia to have fun and be careful. Kelly came and told us that we should go. We waved to our loved ones and rolled our suitcases to the bus. I handed the camera to Nathalia.

Nina's POV

"Hey guys!" I said into the camera as I boarded the brown bus with Carlos, James, and Kelly. Kendall, Logan, and Gustavo were on the blue bus. Carlos and I loved to vlog and upload our vlogs onto our YouTube channel. I was so excited to surprise the fans! I knew that some won't be glad to see me since I vanished from the band two years ago. I gave Carlos his camera back and he would upload it. James was sleeping in a bunk while Kelly was reading a fashion magazine. Carlos was busy on his laptop. I took out my laptop to talk to my friends. Patricia and Joy were wearing their uniforms. "Hey!" They greeted me. "I'm on the tour bus going to San Diego where our first concert of the tour will be held!" "We are touring all of the United States and some in Canada!" "We are all following you on Twitter and YouTube!" Joy told me. "Fabian told me that he loves me but I don't know if I love him." "I mean I really like him but..." "Don't feel rushed, Nina." Patricia told me. "How long is a concert and how many do you sing?" They asked me. "Well, we sing in an arena for about 3 to 4 hours and we are in a different state, city, and arena everyday." "So we try to sleep when we can." "Wow being a star is hard work." Joy said. "You have no idea that is part of the reason I left." "Well you get some shuteye!" "Good luck!" They told me and I closed my laptop and dozed off in the comfy seat.

Patricia's POV  
Joy and I went on Twitter and found Nina's account, NathaliaKnight73. We followed her and looked at the tweets. The most recent one from her was a week before she arrived her at school. We scrolled down the page and saw all the tweets from people. All asking about where she was.

Fabian's POV

Everyone in the house was following Nina on twitter and on YouTube. I searched Nathalia Knight on YouTube and saw interviews, concerts, and Big Time Rush singing. I found the account and watched their recent vlog. Carlos was filming them leaving for their tour and saw my girlfriend get on the tour bus and smile. I searched their tour dates and pressed on the link. There was a long list of dates and cities. Everyday they would be singing in a different arena. It was too long that I couldn't count them.

Kelly's POV

I woke up from my cat nap when I heard James, Carlos, and Nathalia yell Honk Bug! Nathalia was punching the boys while Carlos and James were hitting each other. I noticed Carlos's tripod and his camera. Everything was being recorded! I jumped in and punched the guys too. I looked out the window and saw that we were stuck in traffic. The traffic slowly disappeared and we arrived at the arena. Everyone got off the tour bus and greeted the staff. Nathalia waited backstage for her queue and then came out singing. The dress rehearsal went as planned and soon it time for the concert.

Nina's POV

I was a bit nervous since this was my first concert in two years. I was wearing a white tank top with a United States flag ticked into a pleated black skirt, grey pump up Sketchers, and my hair loose and curled. The guys were singing We are when I came on stage singing the lyrics. I heard the scream of the fans and some shouting my name. It felt amazing to be performing again.

Gustavo's POV

Kelly and I watched the fans' reaction to Nathalia and were glad. They were screaming even louder and I saw the dogs smile. "This song is for all the fans that were there since our début, sing along!" They started singing their first single, Big Time Rush. After the concert ended, they sat down to sign autographs. Nathalia took pictures with the fans and talked. So far everything was good.

James's POV  
Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Nathalia, and I high fived to the successful first concert. We were all tired and really hungry but we had to go back on the road to Phoenix. In the bus I ate 10 sandwiches and a bowl of fruit.

Nina's POV  
All the videos were uploaded on our channel and I decided to film something for my friends. I clicked the record button and started talking. I aimed the camera at my bare face. "I just finished a successful first concert and now we are going to Phoenix!" "I can't wait to see you guys when the tour ends and I miss you guys!" I closed the curtain in my bunk and the phone's light was the only light. I sent the message to everyone at Anubis house.

Eddie's POV

Since we didn't have any American stuff on TV, I asked my dad to get an American network. It was eight, so I could watch some TV for two hours. I was flipping through the channels when I saw Nina. "Nina is on TV!" I shouted and everyone sat down and we watched the screen. "OMG, Big Time Rush kicked off their first concert of the tour with an enormous shocking surprise! Nathalia was onstage singing and performing with the band! Looking happy and beautiful, the teen star had a smile on during the whole concert." Then pictures of Nina were shown. "Here is a tweet from nathaliaknightfan, _OMG, I was so shocked and beyond happy to see my favorite singer back. I got her autograph and took a picture with her." _There was a picture of Nina posing with a fan. "Fans are going crazy after seeing Nathalia after her disappearance two years ago in 2011." "But aren't we curious to why Nathalia left and is **now** back with the band, two years later." "Ever since her disappearance, we have wondered if she left the music industry, was in hiding, traveling, or living a normal life." "But not once in two years, has anyone seen Nathalia." "Since she is back, hopefully she will tell us." "Now onto Zayn and Perrie's engagement." I turned off the TV. "Let's watch the YouTube videos on the concert!" Alfie suggested. Jerome and Mara were in their rooms while we had fun. We sat on couch and I searched and clicked on a video.

Fabian's POV  
The camera quality was really good and the screaming of the fans was so loud we couldn't hear the music. Nina came out singing in the middle of a song and she looked so thrilled to be performing. We watched the videos from Nathalia and Carlos. Amber was commenting on how cute the couples were on watching them leave for their tour. Then we got a tweet from Nina. _Thank you for a great concert, I love you all! Heading to Phoenix, on the bus. Good night. _ Then we watched a talk show talking about Nathalia.

_I'm Chelsea Briggs and you're watching Hollywire!" "Nathalia Knight is back performing onstage after she vanished in 2011. Doesn't she look beautiful? Who would have ever guessed that she would make such a comeback! Well this is fantastic news, can we talk about why she left. There were several rumors and hate directed at Big Time Rush after they were promoting without their 5th member. Comment down below your thoughts on why Nathalia went missing and is now back."_ We read the comments and were amazed at how attention Nina was getting_. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jerome's POV  
It's been two months since Nina left and a month since she stopped talking with us. No more videos or Skype chats. We all figured she was too busy with the tour. It was now late November and we didn't know when Nina was coming back. Fabian and Mara were now dating! Amber and Patricia were furious at Fabian. It was Friday and I was doing my hair for school when Alfie was rushing me. "Hurry up!' "I need to use the bathroom!" "Wait!" I finished my perfect hair and opened the door. Alfie bolted inside and pushed me out and locked the door. "He's in a hurry." I got my book bag and walked into the kitchen. I kissed Joy and helped Trudy with the food.

Trudy's POV  
All the kids were in school and I was cleaning the rooms when the bell rang. I opened it and Nina hugged me tight. "Good to see you Nina!" "Are you returning?" "Not yet but I came to see everyone." "When they come home, don't tell them I'm here." "Okay." We sat down and I gave Nina some green tea. "Thanks, Trudy." She said to as I handed her the cup of tea. "You are not skipping your meals, right dear?" "No, I eat a lot." "I came here to give everyone concert tickets." "I have a concert tonight here." "Oh, I bet they will excited." "When are you returning for school?" I asked Nina. "I don't know, but I'll return for senior year." Nina went to school to wait for her friends.

Nina's POV  
I was waiting for my friends when I heard a camera click. I put on my black sunglasses and decided to wait back at the house. Then I'm surrounded by reporters with cameras, shouting questions at me. "Why did you leave for two years?" "What business do you have here at this school?" I got a text from Kelly telling me to come back to the arena for the dress rehearsal. I tried to walk away but there were too many paparazzi.

Fabian's POV  
The entire house was walking to the house when I spotted a dirty blonde haired girl being mobbed my reporters. She was wearing a navy lace dress with lace sleeves, maroon pumps, and a black clutch. "Isn't that Nina?" I pointed at the girl. Amber started running and we followed.

Nina's POV

Kelly called me, so I picked. "I'm surrounded my reporters!" "What should I do?" "Nathalia, just run." "Okay, I'll be back by 4:00." I hung up and placed it back in my clutch and started running toward the house. They persistently followed me as I ran. Since I run every morning, I outran them and hid behind the Osiris house. They looked for me and spread out. I ran out and bumped into Patricia. My housemates helped me into the house.

Amber's POV  
I gave my BAF a tight hug. "Can't breathe." I let Nina go and she looked fabulous. "You look gorgeous!" "Thanks." We all went to the lounge and Nina gave us these passes. "You guys are invited to my concert tonight!" "Front row and backstage access!" "Cool!" Eddie exclaimed. "Nina, Mara and I need to tell you something." Mara and Fabian stood up and looked at Nina. "We are dating." "If you hate me, I understand." Mara said. We all stayed silent. "It's okay, you guys look good together." My mouth fell open when I heard that. Patricia gasped and everyone else was surprised.

Fabian's POV  
I was a bit hurt when I heard that, I thought Nina would cry and scream but she didn't. "I can't wait to see you guys there." Nina told us and grinned. She put on her black sunglasses and walked to the door. We went with her to prevent the reporters. We were all walking out of the school when a black van came. "See you guys later!" Nina waved and opened the door. "Jo!" Nina smiled and waved to us. They drove off into the street. "Did you see the way reporters were like circling her?" Alfie asked us on the way back to the house. "Yeah." Patricia answered. "Well, we girls need to get ready for the concert!" Amber dragged them upstairs to get ready.

Logan's POV  
Nathalia came to the rehearsal late, saying reporters mobbed her. The crew gave her a microphone and we started rehearsal.

Kendall's POV  
After rehearsal, Jo greeted me with a kiss. We went to my dressing room and made out. Then we went to Nathalia's room to see her wiping away her tears. "Who did this to?" "My ex boyfriend, Fabian." She said with anger in her voice. Jo held my vulnerable little sister. "I'm fine." She admitted. "What did he do?" I asked. "He cheated on me with one of my housemates." "Nathalia you are going to show him tonight that you don't need him." "You are going to sing and have the time of your life tonight with your friends." Jo told Nathalia. "Come on, Jo and I led her to the makeup and wardrobe area.

Jo's POV  
I really wanted to slap Fabian for doing this to my best friend. The makeup artist did her makeup natural with a rosy lip. Her curly hair was always loose and we decided to prank the crew. We stocked the kitchen cabinet with sugar packets and waited. Gustavo made his coffee and opened the cabinet. Thousands of sugar packets poured onto him and we burst out laughing. We got whip cream and surprised James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall by sneaking up on them and spraying whip cream all over faces. Carlos wiped his cheek with his finger and licked of the whip cream. We all laughed and James, Carlos, and Logan cheered Nathalia up by giving her a piggy back ride all around the set.

Amber's POV  
I applied my lip gloss and checked in the mirror. I looked pretty good. I had on blue skinny jeans, a lace sweater with a Tiffany necklace. In my purse I had my phone, lipstick, lip-gloss, and wallet. I went to Joy's room to see Mara, Patricia, and Joy. Joy was wearing black, high wasted, skinny jeans with a white blouse with black birds on it, tucked into the jeans. Her hair bouncy and curly. Patricia was putting on her leather jacket and had on a graphic black shirt with ripped grey skinny jeans. Mara was looking in the mirror with sheer black tights, a black and white polka dot dress, and an oversized red sweater over it. We all descended downstairs to see Trudy at the door with the guys.

Alfie's POV  
We all got into the limo that was sent by Nina. The limo was so cool. The limo parked and the driver opened the door for us. We hung our passes around our necks and got escorted to the front row. The arena was enormous! There were thousands of fans waiting for them to come out.

Nina's POV  
I was wearing jeans since we would be jumping on trampolines. I had on a white shirt tucked into my dark washed jeans. We got on stage and did a flip from the trampoline and onto the floor. Logan started singing the lyrics to Just Getting Started. We walked around the stage, clapping and singing. "Clap with us!" Kendall yelled into the mice. Everyone started clapping and I saw Fabian watching me. Carlos and I jumped on the trampolines and I did a split while singing my verse. Still singing I jumped off and took the stage while the guys went on the trampolines and did cool tricks.

**Run Wild and Never Look Back, Never Look Back the Night Is Waiting**

**Stand Up and Don't Shut Up, the World Is For Taking, Taking**

**Run Wild and Never Look Back, Never Look Back No Hesitating **

**Stand Up and Don't Shut Up, Tonight Is What We Make It, Make It**

After Confetti Falling, we dashed to change and I changed into lace dress with a black leather jacket. We sat down on the seats and Kendall played the guitar. While sitting we sang Amazing, Love Me Again, Just Getting Started, Untouchable, Lost In Love, and Nana. We quickly changed into a different outfit for our final song, We Are.

I was wearing a black tank top with the England flag and a violet skirt. We waved our hands in the air as we sang We Are. We got off the stage and walked through the audience singing and waving to our fans.

**Amber's POV  
How do they change so fast?**

**Jerome's POV  
**Wow, Nina is really good at singing! The fans are screaming their heads off. I can't believe I had a super star living in the same house as me.

Fabian's POV  
Nina looked so pretty tonight. I am so stupid for cheating on Nina with Mara. Nina is the most talented, pretty, nice, funny girl ever. I was intrigued by Nina that she was so natural onstage.

Alfie's POV  
This is so fun! Their songs are really catchy and fun to dance to. I was dancing to the music when Amber laughed at me and smiled. I placed my arm over Amber's neck and she just smiled. Eddie and Patricia were filming the concert with their phones.

James's POV  
For Music Sounds Better, we did our choreographed dance moves and Nathalia did great. We ended our concert with a speech from each of us. "I just want to say I love you Rushers!" "You guys don't know how happy we get when you guys cheer us on." Logan said. "You guys made my dream a reality!" Kendall shouted. "You guys are the best fans any one can wish for!" Carlos said. "Thank you for supporting me and sticking by us even when I left." Nathalia tiered up. "Don't cry!" The crowd screamed. She smiled and we sang Worldwide. The light dimmed and we left the stage and into our dressing rooms. We changed for the backstage party.

Joy's POV

We all went backstage and saw people with headsets packing things up. Kelly and Gustavo greeted us and led us to the couches. We got served sparkling cider in wine glasses and several other people were standing with glasses. Nina came out in a black lace dress with quarter lace sleeves and with nude pumps. Nina introduced Jo to us and Eddie got her autograph. "You were awesome!"

Fabian's POV  
I was sitting with Eddie when Kendall, James, and Carlos approached me. "We need to talk." Eddie walked over to Patricia leaving me helpless. "You cheated on my sister." "It was a mistake; I'm going to ask her out tonight.' "no, you are not doing that!" James said firmly. "If you ever hurt Nathalia again, you are going to deal with all four of us." "Got it?" Carlos asked me. I nodded and they left.

Amber's POV  
I took dozens of pictures with Nina, and group pictures with the house and Big Time Rush. Nina and I were drinking the sparkling cider and talking with our housemates. "When are you coming back to school?" I asked her. "Honestly, I don't know, but I will return soon." Nina reassured us. "Where are going after this?" Eddie asked. "I'm going to fly to Canada and perform at 6 arenas for a week and then fly to Australia, then in Florida, New York, and New Jersey." "What are you doing tomorrow?" Alfie asked Nina. "I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning in Liverpool, so I have to wake up early." "Then after I have to fly to Canada and meet up with the guys." "Wow, you are really busy." Patricia stated.

Nina's POV  
I went to chat with Fabian. I picked up another glass and sipped from it. Fabian was on the couch and I sat down beside him. "Did you have fun?" I asked him. "Yeah I had a great time." "Good." "Nina, it was a mistake, can we get back together?" "You are going to dump Mara and come back to me?" "Of course!" Fabian held my hand. "Uhh, no" I let go of Fabian's hand. "What?" "I said, no." "Why?" "Who knows you might cheat again." "I won't." "You can't keep promises." "I'll prove it to you that I be a good boyfriend." "You can try but we aren't in a relationship." "I'm still going to try, because I love you." "Yeah whatever." I muttered. Fabian got up and went to Mara.

Jo's POV  
The music was on but nobody was dancing. "Come on, let's dance!" I lifted up Nina's friends and danced with them. Soon everyone was dancing and Kendall was holding me close. We kissed and kept dancing.

Mara's POV  
Fabian was breaking up with me for Nina. "I guess I can't beat a famous super star." I sighed and sat down heart broken. Joy sat down with me and comforted me.

Jerome's POV  
It was getting really late and I checked my phone, it was 11:42! "Guys we should get going." I shouted. I hugged Nina and Nina hugged all of us and we left in the limo.

Amber's POV  
Before I left I asked Nina the location of the photo shoot and she texted me the address in the car. The driver dropped us off and we quickly and slowly like mice sneaked back. We opened the door and it creaked so loudly, our hearts dropped. We got in and we went to bed, pooped from the concert and party. That night I fell asleep with a brilliant plan in mind for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fabian's POV  
At 7 am, Amber texted me. _Pretend to be sick, so we can go see Nina. _Since I wanted to see my girlfriend, I did as I was told. I walked into the kitchen, coughing and sneezing. Jerome stayed away from since he thought I was actually sick. Trudy rushed toward me and told me to stay in bed. I went to room and got ready to go out.

Trudy's POV  
Both Fabian and Amber were sick, so I told them to stay in their rooms, so the others won't catch it.

Amber's POV

When I heard the door close, I placed pillows underneath the sheets and grabbed my bag and waited for Fabian outside. The cab pulled over the same time Fabian came outside. We got in the cab and I directed the driver to the photo shoot. Fabian was wearing jeans and a red plaid shirt. I was wearing a super cute white blouse paired with black pleated skirt.

Fabian's POV  
It was 8:00 when we arrived but nobody was here, so we waited. I was hungry since I couldn't eat breakfast, Amber and I walked to a little café and bought juice and sandwiches. We sat at the café, with other morning people eating. I threw my wrapper and drink in the trash bin and Amber and I waited near the area, the photo shoot would be held. What seemed like a 1000 years, we saw three black vans driving to the area. The area had a wide metal fence and there was sand on the ground, grass, and some huge oak trees.

Amber's POV  
I stood up at the sight of three black vans. They parked and dozens of people came out of the vans. They moved stuff from the van to the lot and we waited for Nina. There were three white tents and people running around shouting stuff. We were at a perfect distance, sin we could see everything but they couldn't really see us. We waited and waited for Nina. Then another black van parked and the door opened. Kelly came out and the second door opened. Nina came out of the black van, looking cute but casual. She was sporting her sunglasses, an oversized plain white top, dark wash jeans, and high top sneakers. Her over sized top revealed her shoulder and her hair was in a messy bun.

Fabian's POV  
Then we saw another van parking. A guy with spiky blonde hair came out in an England flag shirt, black jeans, white shoes, and the same sunglasses as Nina. We watched as Nina went into the tent on the right and the guy went into the left tent. I was only focused on Nina. Another black van parked, but this time people with cameras and a lady came out.

Nina's POV  
This photo shoot was for Teen Vogue, they told me that I will be shooting with a singer from a popular boy band, and they didn't tell me who. I got into my first outfit, which consisted of a white peplum tank top, dark blue demine skinny jeans, and a locket. I was barefoot and walking around.

Amber's POV  
"Fabian, Nina is barefoot!' "Hm, I wonder why?" "You idiot, it's for the shoot!" "I don't know about these things!" Fabian defended himself. Nina had a fishtail braid and a cute outfit. "I want that top!" I told Fabian. Nina sat down on the grass, waiting for someone. Then I noticed the blonde guy, Nina is shooting with a guy! "Fabian, Nina is shooting with a guy." "Don't be jealous." I warned Fabian. "I'll try not you." The guy sat down next to Nina. "OMG that is Niall Horan!" "Who?" "He's in One Direction!" "Oh." Fabian said. Everyone knew who One Direction were. "Fabian, you have the right to be jealous." I told Fabian. Niall was handed his guitar and he was in only a grey blazer and I saw his abs! "He is shirtless and has abs!" I squealed. I noticed Fabian looked so envious.

Niall's POV  
My manager told me that the girl I would be shooting with was also a singer. But I didn't know who it was. "You're Nathalia Knight!" I gasped. "You're Niall Horan!" Nathalia smiled at me. "Nice to meet you!" I held out my hand and she shook it. "Niall, pretend to play the guitar and look into Nathalia's eyes." The photographer directed. "Nathalia, stare into Niall's eyes."

Fabian's POV  
Amber and I watched and listened and Amber was going crazy. I was getting more and more jealous. The photographer told Nina to steady her hand on the ground behind Niall and sit on her knees but with feet to the side. Her hand resting on her ankle. I watched as Nina and Niall stared into each other's eyes as the photos were taken.

Amber's POV  
"I wish I was Nina, and then I could do that with Niall Horan!" I told Fabian. We watched as Nina and Niall laughed and talk between shoots. Then they went into the tents and Niall came out in the same blazer but with matching grey pants and still barefoot. Nina walked out in the same outfit but her hair was loose and wavy. She had on these really exotic earrings on but no locket. Niall and Nina were both still barefoot. A woman sprayed hair spray in Niall's hair and Nina walked to the fence and posed. Niall joined her and I heard the photographer telling Nina to lean against the fence. "Niall take your right hand and grasp the fence, turn a bit and face the camera. Nina, face the camera." Nina and Niall couldn't stop laughing, so they took a break. They sipped their water bottle and talked. "I heard you are on tour." Niall said to Nina. "Yeah, after this I have to fly out to Toronto." "Me too!" Niall said. "Really?" They laughed and were called over. They did their pose but stopped laughing once the photos were taken.

Niall's POV  
There was so much controversy about Nathalia's comeback. I never met her until now. I didn't know she was really pretty. We went in to change into a different outfit. I changed into a black shirt with a red plaid shirt, ripped skinny jeans. Nathalia came out in a white lace dress. We were still barefoot. "Niall, lean against the tree and pretend to play your guitar." "Nathalia, sit against the tree next to Niall."

Fabian's POV  
Nina sat next to Niall and the photographer told them to laugh. "We can do that." Nina told the man. Nina told something to Niall and they burst out laughing. The photos were taken and Niall's head was bent back, he was laughing, and he had his guitar in hand. Nina was laughing while staring at Niall. "This is only a photo shoot." Amber reminded me.

Amber's POV  
I bet the pictures will turn out great, since Niall and Nina are perfect at their expressions. They went into the tents to change and Niall came out first in tan shorts, a red v neck, and a cap. Nina came out in white short shorts with a turquoise tank top. Her hair was even more wavy than last time. They stood on the sandy area and men moved a white screen behind them. "Nathalia get on Niall's back, as if he was giving you a big back ride." Nina got on Niall's back and draped her arms over Niall's neck. "Nina take your left hand and put his cap on your head, to the side." "With your other arm, circle it around his neck, don't choke him!" They burst out laughing at the man's remark. The clicking of the camera was heard.

Nina's POV  
It was really easy to shoot the pictures with Niall. We talked a lot and got to know each other. He is a really sweet guy. For the final two shoots, we had to lie down on the grass. We changed back into our previous outfits of the lace dress and plaid shirt. My hair was in a side braid and I wore a charm bracelet. I lay down on the grass and Niall lay down across from me. His head was next to mine, but in opposite directions.

Kelly's POV  
"Put your arms over your head and hold hands like that." Nathalia took Niall's hands. "Interlock your fingers!" They interlocked their fingers and smiled up at the sky for the photo. "Lay down next to each other." "Niall give Nathalia your shirt." Niall handed the plaid shirt to Nathalia. She put it on over her dress. "Nathalia laid your head on Niall's arm." "Your body not next to Niall but at an angle." He came over and told Nathalia how to lay down. "Place your left arm over your stomach, Nathalia." "Niall, your right ram over your stomach, interlock your fingers while resting the arms on your stomachs." "Face each other, smile a little bit." "Good, now Nathalia scoot closer to Niall." "Press your foreheads together and smile!"

Amber's POV  
This is the most sweetest and romantic photo shoot I ever saw! "You can be doing that for real with Nina soon.' I told Fabian. He blushed at the thought. "That's a wrap!" Fabian and I ran closer to the site. Nina changed and came out with the clothes she wore this morning. Niall came out too. Fabian and I walked to Nina but she didn't see us. Kelly and Nina got into the van and shortly after Niall got in the same van as Nina! "What's going on?"

Fabian's POV  
I called a cab for us and we went back to the house. We opened the door and sneaked to our rooms. "Where do you think you two are doing?" Victor's voice boomed in our ears. He handed us each a toothbrush. "I expect the house to be sparkling and dust free." Victor smiled and left to his office. I sighed and we got working.

Alfie's POV

Jerome and I walked through the door and saw Fabian busy at work, cleaning. We laughed at him and Jerome laughed at Amber. I hit his stomach, "Don't laught at my girlfriend!" "Sheesh sorry." Jerome apologized while rubbing his stomach.

Patricia's POV  
Amber finished cleaning and sat down on the end of my bed. "Where did you go anyway?" I asked her. "Fabian and I sneaked out to see Nina at her photo shoot, and guess what?" "What?" Joy asked the excited blonde. "Nina did a romantic photo shoot with Niall Horan!" Amber shouted with a huge grin. "One Direction!" Joy screamed. "Wow, Nina with Niall?" "Yeah, it was the most sweetest and romantic photo shoot ever." "How did Fabian take it?" Mara asked. "He was soooooooooo jealous!" "His face got all red and it was hilarious!" "But the weird thing was that Niall and Nina got in the same car, when they arrived in separate cars." "That is weird." We all agreed. "I also saw Niall's abs!" I bragged. "Wow." Joy was jealous of me!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eddie's POV

I was sharing a hoagie with Alfie and we were all watching TV. Joy and Jerome were cuddling together and Amber had her legs on Alfie's lap. Patricia and Fabian were sitting on the ground, leaning against the couch. I was eating when Nina appeared on the screen.

**Nina got out the black van with Niall and two muscular security guards cleared the way through them. A huge crowd of screaming girls and boys ran up to them, taking pictures. "Nathalia!" They yelled. "Niall!" They screamed. The security guards shielded Niall and Nina. Niall was wearing black jeans with a plain with a white shirt and black backpack. Nina was wearing dark jeans and a shoulder revealing white top with a purse and big glasses. They made through the airport and before going through check in, they waved to the fans. They went into the check in and people were taking pictures as they walked to their plane. Niall and Nina sat down and waited for their plane. They were laughing at what Nina said and they turned around to see another crowd of teens screaming. They posed with their fans and then it showed Nina and Kelly talking. They all got up from their seats and were guided by an airport worker. **

Mara's POV  
**They were in First Class and Niall sat down and Nina too. Nina and Niall were talking and Kelly was busy typing something on her tablet**. **The camera zoomed in on Nina and she made a goofy face at it. **We smiled at her goofy face. **Niall made a hilarious face and they laughed. **All the girls laughed at Niall's facial expression. **Niall took Nina's glasses and put it on. Nina took a picture of Niall and took her glasses back. Then the camera man laughed at the pair. Instead of showing the rest of the airplane, it sped toward to show them getting off and walking toward immigration.**

**Four security guards were with them and they were in line for immigration. Niall was on his phone while Nina was talking on her phone. Niall showed his passport to the clerk and walked out. Nina did the same and the pair walked to the airport doors. Fans started chasing them as they left the airport and into separate black vans. **

Joy's POV  
"It must be really tiring always going to places and getting mobbed by screaming fans." I said. "I hope Nina comes back soon." Amber said with sadness in her voice.

**2 WEEKS LATER.**

Kendall's POV  
We finished our tour and we were exhausted. But luckily Gustavo gave a week off. "Nathalia, you have an interview on Ellen at 4:00." Kelly informed my sister. "Why do I have to work when the guys get to relax?" "Nathalia, the press has been dying to interview you." "Okay."

Kelly's POV

An hour before the interview Nathalia got ready. We went to the studio and got ready. The lady gave Nathalia a pair of high waist yellow short with a polka dot blouse. She slipped on her matching yellow heels and did her makeup. I waited backstage with Nathalia.

THE INTERVIEW ON ELLEN!

**Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special guest today! Please come out! Nathalia came out, smiling and waving to the audience. Ellen hugged Nathalia and they sat down. How are you today? I'm great, we finished the tour and we are back home, so it feels great. You look wonderful by the way. Thank you! Everyone has been dying to ask you this, where were you for the last two years? I was attending a private academy in England; I think that education is a big role in people's lives. You were studying at an academy? Yes, it's a wonderful school, and I got a scholarship to go there so. Nathalia smiled. Wow, I think it's fantastic that you attended school, since most teens hate school. What grade are you in? I'm in my junior year. How was it, a pop star attending school? I actually enrolled as Nina Martin and people didn't recognize me. Oh, wow. Did you make a lot of friends? I did and we all are really close since we live in houses and we become like family. That is wonderful, now let's discuss dating. Are you dating anyone? No, I'm free and single! Nathalia laughed. Nathalia Knight is single! Ellen shouted. Then pictures of Nathalia and Niall from the photo shoot appeared on the screen behind them. How was it, shooting with Niall? It was really awkward at first and we couldn't stop laughing. Teen Vogue didn't tell us who we were shooting with, so when we met it was a surprise. Sources say you guys were flirting and having a blast on set. Niall is such a sweet and hilarious guy, it was a lot of fun. These pictures turned out really nice, what do you guys think? Ellen asked the audience. The people cheered loudly. You two look flawless. Why thank you! If you were asked to be Niall's girlfriend would you say yes? Umm, I definitely wouldn't mind. They laughed as the crowd screamed. It was great to have you here. It was a pleasure and Nathalia came backstage. **

Amber's POV  
The room was so silent; you could only hear the breathing. Everyone else left to their rooms except me and Alfie. I placed my hand on Fabian's shoulder. "Nina didn't mean that, I promise." I told Fabian. Fabian stood up went to his room. Alfie and I sat there. "I can't believe Nina said that she was single when she has Fabian!" "She even admitted flirting with Niall!" "Well, wouldn't girls go crazy over Niall?" Alfie asked. "You got a point." "I mean Niall is Niall, but Nina flat out saying those things, didn't she think of Fabian?" "I don't know." Alfie gently said.

Carlos's POV  
Kendall, James, and I were playing hockey with roller blades in the parking lot. Logan and Camille went to a musical because Camille begged him to. Lucy was on her European tour and Jo was working on a new episode of New Town High.

Nina's POV  
I was sitting on the couch watching an episode of New Town High when I got a Skype chat from Fabian. I answered.

_"Nina how could you say that?" Fabian looked at me in disbelief. "The interview…" "I only said because you are my secret boyfriend." "Why secret?" "So you wouldn't get hate from my fans." "Why would I get hate?" "Because some fans even proposed to me before and they can be vicious.' I explained to him. "And you were flirting with Niall?" "We just goofed around!" "Stop getting so jealous!" "I'm going to meet people and be friendly!" "You two looked like you been best friends for a long time!" "Well, I'm sorry." "I don't we can work anymore." "What are you talking about?" "Us, I don't think we can be together anymore." "You're right." _

Fabian's POV

"You're right." Nina said and then the screen went blank. _User has been disconnected. _Looks like we are really over, maybe I should date Mara again.

Camille's POV

Logan and I got back from the musical and Mama Knight was going to make us dinner. We opened the door to see no one there. We opened Nathalia's room to see her drinking beer! I took the bottle away from her. "Give it back!" She screamed. Logan called Kendall and Mama Knight. I carried her out of her room and put her on the couch. The door burst open and Mama Knight, Kendall, Jo, James, Carlos, Katie, and Kelly came in. Mama Knight, Kendall, and Katie rushed over to Nathalia.

Katie's POV

My older sister was drunk! "Sis, what's wrong?" I asked her pinching my nose since she reeked. "Fabian broke up with me!" "He thinks he can around doing whatever he wants!" My sister was drinking because some jerk broke her heart. Mom gave some hot water to my sis and she gulped it down. "Thanks."

Jo's POV  
Kendall carried Nathalia to bed and came back. We were sitting on the couch thinking about what to do. "My daughter is not going back to that school." "But Nathalia loves that school!" I said. "We should ask Nathalia's opinion on this." James said. We agreed that we would ask Nathalia after she got sober.

Carlos's POV

Mama Knight cooked us tacos and she saved some for Nathalia. Nathalia stumbled out of her room and looked at us. I got a plate of tacos and handed it to her. She smiled and starting eating next to Camille. All nine of us ate every single taco. Then we sat Nathalia down and talked with her about returning to school. "What do you think about the school?" I asked her. "I love it and I have some good friends there." "Do you want to go back or stay here, or go back next year?" Mama Knight asked her carefully. "I want to stay for a month and then go back to school." She answered. "Okay." "You are not allowed to drink until your 21." Kendall told his sister. We all gave her hug and the girls took her to her room.

Camille's POV

"Tomorrow morning, we are having a girl's day!" Jo stated. "So clear your schedules!" "Yay, lets hit all the shops and eat our hearts out!" I cheered. "That sounds fun." Nina whispered. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nina's POV  
I was sleeping in my warm, comfy bed when my sheets were yanked off my bed. Someone dragged me out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Jo and Camille were already dressed and ready. They pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door. I took off my pajamas and went in the shower. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. A hand came through the door with clothes. I took them and put them on. I came out in ripped grey skinny jeans, a black top, and an army jacket with black sleeves. They gave me thumbs up and Jo did my makeup. Camille fussed with my hair and just brushed it. I put on my white converse high tops and grabbed my bag. We stole Gustavo's car and drove to Beverly Hills.

Camille's POV  
We parked the car and went into a store. Then we saw a hair salon, we stood in front of the store until Nathalia went in. "I'm going to dye my hair brown!" She told us. "Good idea!" I said and she sat down. Jo and I sat at the nail section and got our nails done. 3 hours passed and Nathalia was done. Her hair was a gorgeous brown and the ends were curled. We paid and went to the other stores. We bought some cute clothing and were coming out of a store when Nathalia bumped into someone. "I'm so..." She looked up to see the person. "Sorry." "Hi." It was Niall and Harry!

Nina's POV  
Camille, Jo, Harry, Niall, and I were at a café with coffee in our hands. "Sorry for bumping into you." I apologized. "No, it was my fault." Niall told me. "You dyed you hair." "Yeah, I wanted a change." "Well you look nice." "Thanks you too." I complimented Niall.

Jo's POV

"I think we should give them some space." I whispered to Camille. Camille nodded and told Harry. Harry nodded and I lied to Nathalia. "I got go back, I have shooting." I fibbed. "Oh okay." She said. "I got to go too." Harry lied and quickly ran out of the café. Camille and I jumped into the car and drove back to the Palm Woods. We had to put the car away before Gustavo notices.

Niall's POV  
"Do you want have lunch together?" Nathalia asked. "Okay." "There's a pizza place nearby." We got up from the table and walked to the pizza place. We sat outside and a waiter came. I ordered combination pizza and so did she. "I heard that you were at a school in England for two years." "Yeah, I was." "How was the school?" I asked. Nathalia told me all the stuff that happened around her house. I laughed at the ridiculous stories.

Nina's POV  
Our pizza came and I ate seven slices while talking with Niall. I think I have a little crush on Niall! I mean he is super cute, nice, funny, and a gentleman.

Niall's POV

Wow, Nathalia ate a lot than most girls. Girls usually didn't eat a lot in front of guys but she actually eats! Niall likes. The waiter gave us the check and I took out my wallet. But Nathalia had the check. I reached over for the check but Nathalia grabbed it. We played tug a war with the check. "I should pay, I asked you to lunch." She insisted. "I should pay." I told her. "No, I'll pay." She kept insisting. "A guy should pay." "Well, I can't fight with that." She let go of the check and I placed the cash onto the tray. "Can I have your number?" She asked me. We switched phones and put our numbers in. I gave her phone back and she handed me my phone. Nathalia and I got up and made our way out. "Thanks for lunch!" "It was fun." "I'll text you!" Nathalia shouts as she gets in the cab.

Nina's POV  
When I come home, Jo and Camille bombard me with questions. "Whoa calm down." "We just ate pizza and he paid." "That's it?" Jo asked. I nodded and Camille fell onto the couch. "We though you guys liked each other!" Jo explained. "No, we're just good friends." I sat down and texted Niall. _My friends think we like each other! Ha-ha! _I was about to send when Jo stopped me. "Don't you dare send him that?" "Why?" "What if he likes you?" "Why would he like me?" "You're clueless!" Camille said. Jo deleted the text and took my phone away. We sat down and I listened. "You are the funniest, nicest, loyalist, prettiest, and you're a singer." Jo listed. "What guy doesn't like that?" Camille asked me. I blushed.

Fabian's POV

Mara and I were having one of our study sessions, which ended with us making out. I got off of Mara and put my homework away. "Why did you break up with Nina?" Mara asked as she got off my now messy bed. "It's difficult dating a famous singer." "Hm."

Amber's POV

Christmas is coming soon and no word from Nina about her coming back. What if she doesn't come back at all?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

James's POV  
During the month of December, Nathalia has been busy writing songs. The guys and I were at the studio waiting for her to get back from her date with Niall. Yes, she and Niall have been dating for a while. It was nice to Nathalia so happy and in love again, after that jackass dumped her. We were all happy for her. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and I were playing in the sound booth when Nathalia came running in with papers in her hands. "I finished the songs!" She quickly handed us the songs. **Time of Your Life, All Over Again, I Know You Know, You're Not Alone, Invisible, All I Want For Christmas were the song titles. **

Logan's POV  
**Nathalia sat down at the piano and started singing to All Over Again. **Griffin, Gustavo, and Kelly came in clapping. "Perfect, now your songs will be our fourth studio album and we need to get working people!" Griffin told us. I gave Gustavo the songs and he nodded his head in approval. "Now get in the booth, you dogs!" We ran into the booth and put on our headphones.

Nina's POV

We first sang through the songs and Gustavo worked his magic. We sang the songs once again and stepped out of the booth. "I want to return to school after this album goes out." "Fine, but you must keep in touch!" Gustavo chuckles. "I promise I will." The guys high fived me and we walked out of the studio to have some relax time. I got a text from my amazing boyfriend, Niall. _Come over to tonight? _I replied. _Glad to. __. _Then I got another text, _8 pm, can't wait 2 c u! _

Lucy's POV  
I was going to teach my boyfriend how to ride a motorcycle, after his failed attempt to impress me. James and I were in an empty parking lot. I brought my motorcycle and showed him how to maintain his balance.

Jo's POV  
Kendall and I were cuddling on the couch while watching reruns of New Town High. I gave him a kiss as he held me closer. "I love you." I whispered to him. "I love you more." Kendall whispered back.

Niall's POV  
Nathalia came at exactly at 8 in her furry cookie monster pajama pants, white tank top, and flip flops. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had on her glasses. She sat down on the couch and kissed me. I kissed back and hugged her. I put the DVD in the player while Nathalia was in the kitchen, popping popcorn. "The movies starting!" I called her. She placed the bowl of popcorn on the table and jumped onto my lap. "Ready." I laughed.

Nina's POV  
We were watching Finding Nemo and my head was resting on Niall's shoulder. He laced our fingers together and brought the blanket closer to me. Halfway through Finding Nemo, I turned and admired my boyfriend. He was watching the movie so focused while his right hand was lost in the popcorn bowl. I burst out in giggles. "What's so funny?" "You are." I kissed him on the cheek. "I need to tell you something." I said nervously. Niall faced me, his sparkling blue eyes so mesmerizing. "I'm returning to school after our album gets released."Wait here." He says as he goes into his room. "Close your eyes." I shut my eyes. "Open." I look at my hand to a silver infinity ring on my ring finger. "I was going to give this to you later, but I though I should give it you now." "I love you so much." I said as I kissed passionately. I was top of him, kissing and laughing. Instead of watching the rest of the movie, we took pictures on our phones. "We can look at these, when we miss each other." I said, giving him another sweet kiss. "The photos from the photo shoot turned out beautiful." Niall tells me. "I saw them." We fall to sleep with his arms wrapped around me and Niall kissing my head.

Amber's POV  
"The mail is here!" Trudy shouted. I instantly speeded to Trudy. She handed me my magazine. "Thank you!" I said as I plopped down on the couch. I looked on the cover of Seventeen magazine to see Nina on the cover! I flipped through the pages to see the photo shoot pictures. I squealed as I read the article.

_Nathalia is now back! She surprised the fans at the Big Time Rush tour when she cam onstage singing with the band! Her disappearance in 2011 caused quite a commotion, as well as her comeback. Nathalia has left for the two years to study at a prestigious academy in Liverpool, England. The academy is called Frobisher Academy. Isn't she such a role model? Nathalia has told the press that after BTR's 4th studio album comes out in stores, she will be returning to school. But she promises that she will spend the time writing new songs for the band. Nathalia will be returning to BTR after she graduates, next year. One Direction's Niall Horan and Nathalia are dating! Then a picture of them at an ice rink, Nathalia smiling as Niall kisses her sweetly. Big Time Rush's fourth studio album will be coming in your stores soon! _

Oh my gosh, the pictures came out so nice! "Nina is the magazine!" I yelled and barged into all the rooms. I skipped into Eddie and Fabian's room and shouted the same thing. "Can I see?" Eddie asked me and I showed him the pictures. "Wow, Niall and Nina are dating!" "Totally!" I shoved the picture of them in Eddie and Fabian's faces. Fabian snatched the magazine from me and read the page. His face was a bit red. I shrugged it off and skipped upstairs to tell others. I love that I have a famous singer as my BAF.

Niall's POV  
I woke up on the sofa, wondering where my princess was. "I made bacon, eggs, and toast!" Nathalia set the plates down and handed me a fork. I sat up and put a piece of toast in my mouth. Nathalia had her hair loose and didn't have her glasses on. She had toast in her mouth too. Nathalia took out her phone and took a photo of us holding bread in our mouths. "I'm tweeting this!" She said as she hunched over her phone.

Nina's POV  
We finished our breakfast and I needed to return to the studio to record the new album. "I have to." I said not wanting to let go of his hands. Niall placed a sweet long kiss on my lips and let go. "You have to go." I kissed his cheek and headed back to the studio.

Gustavo's POV  
**You're not gonna be invisible **

The dogs finished recording the album by 2:00. "Do you think we can get this out by Christmas?" Nathalia asked. "If we work fast enough." I told her. "I decided that I want to return to school after Christmas." "So soon?" Carlos asked, Nathalia nodded. "Okay so call Griffin for him to approve." I told Kelly. "He will be coming in 5, 4,3,2,1 seconds!" Griffin came strolling in. He listened to the recordings and approved the album.

Mrs. Knight's POV  
I was in the kitchen, blending some pink smoothies with my daughter, Nathalia. "Mom, I'm going back after Christmas." She told me. "I'm going to miss my oldest daughter." "I'm going to miss you too, mom." I wrapped my arms around my daughter and sighed.

**AN: I'm sorry for speeding things up but the next chapters are going to be more fun. Should something happen between Mara, Nina, and Fabian? Tell me in the reviews! I'm now a Directioner! I'm a newbie. :0 I love Niall, so yeah. I won't be updating as much since I'm in school. Thanks you so much your reviews! They make my day when I'm down or tired. I love you guys, you are the best! I'm writing this at midnight! I tend to write during the night. *.* ^-^ **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nina's POV  
Gustavo called us for another meeting in the studio. Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, and I were seated at the big table; waiting for Gustavo. Then Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin came in looking serious. "What's with the serious faces?" Carlos asked, putting on his helmet. "We have some very big news." Kelly said. "Big Time Rush is filming a movie!" Griffin announces with jazz hands. "Wait, what?" I ask. "I'm going to school and the guys are here so how are we going to…" "A camerawoman will be filming you at the school, and one here." Griffin explained. "Nobody would watch this!" I stand up. "Calm down." Logan tells me. "Fans want to see what happens behind the scenes." Kelly told us. "Fine, but is my school going to allow us to film?" I asked. "We'll arrange something." Gustavo says. "Cameramen will be filming you guys, just do what you everyday." Gustavo says. "Nathalia, you will be leaving for school in three days." Kelly tells me. "Yay, a movie!" Carlos shouts as he starts jumping in his seat. James and Logan press him down onto his seat.

Kendall's POV  
"When are we going to start filming?" I ask. "When Nathalia leaves." "A cameraman will be recording you guys when you guys say goodbye to Nathalia." Griffin clarifies. "Got it." We all say in union. "Now we have to go to a photo shoot for our album cover." Kelly says. We pile out the door and I hear my sister sigh. "Everyone is like rushing me out of the country." "Mom is going to miss you tons, we all are." "I don't have a lot of time to spend with Niall either." "Here's some advice, don't think too much, just have fun!" I tell Nathalia.

James's POV  
We all get in the car and drive to the studio. We get out and a man comes out to greet us. "Welcome, please come in!" We all go in and he guides us to a table with ideas for the cover. We don't like any. "I got it!" Carlos snaps his fingers with an idea face. "We should wear Santa hats and hold up a Big Time Rush sign!" He exclaims. We high five and someone quickly runs to us with a box. We put on our Santa hats. "Please come here!" We all stand in front of the green screen. A woman hands us a giant Big Time Rush sign. I kneel down and hold one end. Kendall holds the other end. Logan jumps in the air as the camera clicks. Carlos is pointing to the camera and Nathalia has her hand placed on the sign and she places her chin on the sign and beams. "Perfect!" Gustavo shouts. "That is going to be our cover, now we have to go!" We all walk out of the studio and get in the car.

Mama Knight's POV  
The kids come slowly walking in with exhausted faces. "Why so tired?" Katie asks them. "We are going to be filming a movie when I leave, oh and I'm leaving in three days." Nathalia says. "What!" Katie and I scream. "Ask Carlos." She says as she falls on the couch. Carlos puts on his helmet and starts explaining everything. Katie and I nod as we soak everything in.

Carlos's POV

I wake up at 8:00 am when I smell bacon! I sprint out of the room and Nathalia places a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttermilk pancakes in front of me. I immediately dig in. "This is so good!" "You make this?" I ask with food still in my mouth. "Yeah." The guys come in with Katie and Mama Knight. Mama Knight has her blue robe on and yawns. "You made breakfast?" "Yeah, I though I should make something for you guys before I return to school." "You're too nice, sis." Katie says as she sits down and eats. Nathalia smiles at everyone and flips another pancake.

Logan's POV

Jo, Camille, and Lucy came over and we hung out. The door opens to see Kelly and a woman. They come in and stand in front of us. "Nathalia, this is the camera woman." Kelly tells her. The lady and Nathalia shake hands and sits back down. "We will start shooting tomorrow." Kelly says and leaves. Nathalia's smile vanished with a nervous look. "I'm leaving tomorrow and Niall's on tour." "Don't worry, you guys can call, chat, and video chat." Lucy reassures her.

Lucy's POV  
We spend the day having the time of our lives. We had a water gun fight in the lobby until Mr. Biters yelled at us. It was so funny because the water was really cold. We ate junk food, drank soda, talked, and laughed. Now, the girls were in Nathalia's room, helping her pack. I was folding some tops and putting them in the suitcase. "You better keep in touch with us or else!" Lucy threatens Nathalia. She chuckles and nods her head.

**NEXT MORNING, NINA IS LEAVING!**

Nina's POV  
I woke up and put on a white sweater with colorful cheetah prints, black leggings, and grey Uggs. I put my curly hair in a side braid, hang my bag over my shoulder and I roll my red suitcase out. James. Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Katie, Lucy, Jo, Camille, Kelly, Gustavo, Mom, and the camera lady. I hug all of them. "Carlos, stay goofy." "James keeps smiling." "Logan, don't make Camille mad!" "Kendall and Jo, have fun!" "Lucy, keep writing awesome music!" "Camille, keep acting." "Katie, I'm so lucky to have such a business genius as my little sister." "Kendall, treat Jo well!" "Mom, I love you!" "Kelly, I'm going to miss you." "Gustavo, even though you drive us mad, you're best producer anyone can ask for!" "I'm going to miss you guys!" My eyes become teary. We all huddle together and let go. "Bye guys!" I shout as I leave. Kelly drives me and the Miranda to LAX. (Miranda is the camera lady.)

_Nathalia checks her luggage in at economy. She wants to ride economy instead of business. Fans are coming up to her and asking for autographs and picture. She signs autographs and poses for pictures. We make our way through the check in and do everything. We walk through the tunnels, searching for our plane area. She finds it and sits down at the waiting area. _

Miranda and I board the plane and find our seats. They are in the front and we put our bags in the overhead bin. I buckle my seat belt and go on my phone. I tweet a pic of me on the plane. _On the plane, flying to Liverpool for school. _The pilot speaks through the intercom and we take off. I feel the ground shift from my feet. I see people taking pictures of me. I decided to get some sleep and soon my eyes close.

Mr. Sweet's POV

I was teaching the chemistry class when paint came out of no where on my suit. "Who did that?" I demand. Then the door barges open. "Stand up, hands up, shut up!" Nina is standing in the door way with a large water gun. These men come in with boxes and white cloth. They cover all the desks, chairs, and bookcases with the cloth. They hand everyone a water gun. I even got one too. Nina starts shooting paint at Alfie and Eddie.

Fabian's POV  
Everyone is shooting paint at each other. "Paint fight!" Alfie and Jerome shout as they shoot everyone. Even Amber is shooting paint. I start shooting at Nina. Nina shoots right on my forehead. Then I notice a lady filming the scene. Anubis house is having a blast, shooting the rainbow everywhere.

Joy's POV

Mr. Sweet excuses us home to clean up. We all hug Nina. "Welcome back!" I tell her. "I missed you my roommate!" Amber whines. We all welcome her back. We walk home together. "Oh my, what happened?" Trudy asks us. We race to the showers to use them first. I'm clean and wearing clean clothes when I see a woman filming the house. I go to Nina and Amber's room. Amber is brushing her hair out and Nina is unpacking. "Why is there a lady filming us?" "Oh that…"

Patricia's POV  
We were all gathered in the lounge wondering why there was a strand woman with a camera. "Big Time Rush is filming a movie and she is going to be filming me and you guys.' Nina explains to us. "We get to be in a movie!" Amber cheers. "We are in a movie with you?" I ask Nina. "Yep!" "Isn't this exciting?" Jerome says. "So looks like America was nice to you." He says to Nina. "Yeah." "I heard you are dating Niall Horan!" Amber yells. "Yeah." Nina beams at us. "That is major news!" Amber shouts. "Now you're back, the house will be more fun." I tell Nina. We hug and Eddie is still shocked that Nina was dating a member of One Direction.

Victor's POV  
Why is there a camera in the house!" I raised my voice. "Hello, Victor Mr. Sweet should have told you." Nina tells me. "I though you were finally gone for good." "Annoying kids." I mutter and retrieve back to my office.

Fabian's POV  
I was in the kitchen drinking a water bottle when Nina came in. "Hey, welcome back." I say. "Thanks." She sips from her water bottle. "So, quite an entrance you made." I comment. "I though it would be fun." Nina then leaves the kitchen and go upstairs. I stay there, leaning against the counter.

**Not the best. By the way Niall is 18 in this fanfict. Thank you for the reviews! I'll update on the weekend, because I have test I need to study for tomorrow night. Thanks for reading! Panda out! ^.^ **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eddie's POV

I was in my room with Patricia and decided to check on Twitter. I tried to find Nina's twitter but couldn't find it. I looked at the tweets about Nina and was shocked. "Patricia, look!" I pointed to all the nasty, cruel tweets. These people were calling her slut, whore, bitch, and telling her that Niall was too good for her. "Why are they saying that about Nina?" She wondered. "Do you think Nina saw this?" "I really hope she didn't." I said.

Nina's POV

I put my suitcase under my bed and sat down. It felt nice to be back in my second home. "We need to talk about Niall!" Amber came in with a magazine in hand. She sat down beside me and showed me a picture. "How did that get there?" I asked Amber. "It was taken by someone with camera duh!" "No, Amber paparazzi took this picture without us knowing." "Is that a bad thing?" "Yeah." "Well, how did you and Niall start dating?" "Well we hung out a lot as friends, getting to know each other and he asked me out." "That's sweet!" "You want to know how he asked me out." "We were at his place to eat when he gave me a box. I opened it to see cupcakes and Will u b my G F? In frosting on the cupcakes!" "That is too cute!'' Amber squealed. Then the door opened and Patricia and Eddie came in. "Hey Nina, did you go on Twitter?" Eddie asked me. "Yeah." "Are you okay?" Patricia asked me. "I'm used to it, that's what you get when you're dating a member of One Direction." I replied. "What happened on Twitter?" Amber asked, clueless to all the hate. "People are sending hate to Nina." "Oh."

Patricia's POV

Nina checked her phone and laughed. "What's so funny?" We asked. Nina showed us her phone and there was a picture of Niall in a car and smiling at his phone. _Niall smiling as he reads your texts over again! Don't tell Niall I sent u this! Shh! _It's a text from Louis. "So, are you friends with all the members?" Amber asks. "Yeah, I actually pranked all of them." "They were all shocked that a girl pranked them." We all laughed. "By the way why did you dye your hair?" Eddie asks Nina. "I wanted a change after Fabian dumped me." "You look pretty in brown." I told her.

Joy's POV

"Can you two get room please?" I told Fabian and Mara. They were sucking face on the couch while Jerome and I were trying to watch the American gossip channel. **I'm here with One Direction today! **"One Direction is on TV!" I yell. The others come to watch. I scooted over to give Nina some space. "**So you guys finished your tour, now what should people expect from you next?" "We will be writing some new songs and a new album." Liam says. "How did Perrier react to your proposal?" "She cried, Perrier was so overjoyed." "Any wedding bells soon?" "No, we are planning to take baby steps." "Good to know." "Now I want to ask the band members, what do you guys think about Niall's girlfriend, Nathalia?" "Nathalia is such a cool, chill, and fun person to be around." Louis says. **All the boys turned to look at Nina. **We were at the studio in LA, and she pranked us." Harry says. "How?" "We opened to the door to walk out, but then we got covered in chocolate pudding and gummy worms." Harry says. "The guys actually ate the gummy worms." Niall comments. "So we are just standing there, eating chocolate pudding covered gummy worms; with pudding all over us." Zayn says. "Then Nathalia came and invited us over to her place." Liam says. "Then she cooked for us and we ended up having a prank war with Big Time Rush." Niall says. "Wow." "We are really happy for Niall and Nathalia." "Harry you are the only single one left." "Yes that's correct."**

Jerome's POV

Alfie and I high fived Nina. "Nice prank, American." I compliment Nina. "Is she going to be filming us with that camera 24/7?" Mara asks. "Yeah." "Uh ok." Trudy cooked us supper and we finished our homework. Mara and Fabian were still sucking face in front of Nina. Fabian was too rude.

Amber's POV

Nina and were in the bathroom, brushing our teeth. I spit and goggled. "Don't you miss Niall?" "Of course I miss him." I slipped under my sheets and saw Nina take of her ring and go to sleep. The lights turned off and the house was asleep.

Nina's POV

I woke up with the camera in my face. I yawned and stretched out of bed. Amber was already up, straightening her blonde hair. I went into the bathroom and changed into my uniform. Miranda filmed us getting ready for school and Amber and I ran downstairs for pancakes. "Good morning!" I said and sat down in my seat. I poured syrup all over my pancakes and ate. Mara and Fabian were all over each other. "Fabian, Mara we're trying to our breakfast." I told them. "Oh sorry." Mara giggled.

Joy's POV

During lunch, all the girls were eating in the lounge. Nina was looking at her phone and started crying. Mara rolled her eyes. I slapped Mara's arm. Before we could ask her, Nina walked into the bathroom. Amber and I dragged Mara with us into the bathroom. Nina was crying at the sink. "I lied, I can't handle it at all." "I don't want to tell Niall, because he'll worry and blame himself." "You're such a drama queen." Mara blurts out coldly. "Fabian broke up with me to be with you and then came back to me since you rejected him." "All you want is attention." I fought the urge to slap that bitch. Patricia glared at Mara. Amber was too shocked to say anything. "Fabian cheated on me, wanted me back, and then dumped me for flirting." "He cheated on me with you!" "You two have been sucking face every time I was in the same room as you!" "Are you trying to make me jealous?" "I'm being called a whore, slut, bitch for falling in love with Niall, is that so wrong!" "Mara, you're the slut, not me!" Then Nina walked away.

Mara's POV

As soon as we got home, I confronted Fabian. He was changing his shirt. "Mara!" "Are you still not over Nina?" "Mara, I'm your boyfriend." "You're using me to make her jealous!" "I'm not using you!" Then Fabian leaned in and kissed me passionately

Nina's POV

When I got to my room, I changed into black skinny jeans and a grey sweater. I took out my homework and did it while lying on my bed. I finished in no time and went downstairs. "Oh Nina, there's a package for you!" Trudy handed me a small brown box. I thanked Trudy and went to my room. I ripped the tape off and threw it in the trash can. I opened the flaps to see letters and pictures of me with Niall. My faces were marked on and there were a stack of hate letters. I closed the box and called my boyfriend. **Hi princess! I wanted to hear your voice. Are you crying, did something happen? No, I just really miss you. Well then come outside. **I ran downstairs and heard Amber and Joy screaming. I walked downstairs and saw Niall with the others. I ran into his arms and he buried his head into my shoulder. "Aww!" I heard Amber and Joy exclaim.

Zayn's POV

Niall and Nathalia let go and a lady came. "You must be Nathalia's friends, make yourself at home." "Thank you." We say and sit down on the couch. "Niall was going crazy without seeing you, so he dragged us all here." I tell Nathalia. "One Direction!" A tall blonde boy shouts. "Everyone One Direction's here!" Nathalia shouts and all these students come. "This Jerome, Joy, Patricia, Eddie, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, and the slut Mara." "Nice to meet you." We say. "Amber and Joy are big fans." "Hi!" They giggle.

Fabian's POV

Niall and Nina go upstairs and I sit with everyone. "Wow, I can't believe One Direction is in our house." Amber says. "So you guys all close with Nathalia?" Louis asks us. "I'm her BBF and roommate!" Amber says. "What is a BBF?" Harry asks. "British Best Friend." "Is Nathalia happy to be back?" "Yeah, but she was crying today." Patricia tells them. Then they get up and run upstairs. We all follow them and Liam opens the door to see Niall holding a sobbing Nina. They walk in the room and pick up the box lying next to them.

Liam's POV

I look in the box and immediately show it to Harry, Zayn, and Louis. "Let's give them a moment." He ushers us back to the lounge room.

**Niall's POV**

**"I can't take it anymore!" My princess shook with tears rolling down her face. "It's going to be fine because I'm going to protect you." I whisper into her ear as I hold her tighter. She wipes away her tears and looks at me. "I missed you too much." We kissed and I wiped her last tear with my thumb.**

Jerome's POV

"It's your entire fault!" Amber screamed at Mara. "Nina is already dealing with all the hate and now you are making her feel worse!" Patricia shouted. One Direction just stood there, not knowing what to do. "You're lucky Nina didn't even yell at you when you and Fabian cheated on her!" Joy yelled at Mara and Fabian. "Fabian, you kissed Mara when you were dating Nina and then dumped her when she was trying to protect you!" Eddie shouted at Fabian. "What was she trying to protect me from!" Fabian yells at the top of his lungs. Then Liam punches Fabian in the chin, making him fly across the room. Fabian got up and glared at us all.

Zayn's POV

"Say sorry." I tell Liam. "Sorry for punching you but you are really clueless." Liam says to Fabian. "When a star dates someone, the jealous fans send hate to the person." "By saying she didn't have a boyfriend, saved you from being mobbed by reporters, and getting a tremendous amount of hate." I explained to them. I dump the items out of the box onto the coffee table and show them. "Here's an example of the hate you can get." "Hate letters and these." I showed them the pictures. They gasped. "That's too cruel." Joy says. We hear footsteps and see Niall and Nathalia walking toward us. They sit down next to me and Nathalia stays silent.

Fabian's POV

I glance at Nina, her eyes are red from crying and Niall is holding her hand. Zayn whispers something to Nina and she scoffs. Niall kisses Nina's temple and squeezes her hand. Jerome, Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie leave the room. "You should tell Kendall." Niall tells Nina. "I should." She says. Amber is constantly taking pictures of One Direction, Nina and Niall with her phone. Niall now has his arms around Nina's slim waist. Jealousy is brewing inside of me.

Mara's POV

Fabian yanks me onto the bed and kisses me roughly. I wonder why he is so rough tonight but don't say anything.

Nina's POV

"Aren't you guys tired from the tour?" I asked Liam, Zayn, Louis, Harry, and Niall. "Not really." Harry shrugs. "Trudy can my friends stay for dinner?" "Of course Nina." "Thanks Trudy!" "You boys are staying for dinner." "Oh good, cause we were starving." Niall says. I laugh at my adorable boyfriend.

Alfie's POV

During supper, Fabian and Mara were still sucking face and Liam, Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Niall were uncomfortable eating since they heard the sound of moaning coming from Mara and Fabian. Trudy laid plates of hot dogs in front of us. We all ate supper and laughed, while trying to ignore Mara and Fabian making out. "Tell all the couples to make out in front of Fabian and Mara." "Pass it on." Amber commanded. Before dessert, all the couples started kissing. Joy was on Jerome's lap. Patricia and Eddie were shouting insults at each other as they kissed. Amber was giving sweet little kisses. Nina and Niall were laughing and smiling as they kissed. While Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Liam just observed Fabian and Mara for a reaction. "What is the meaning of this!" Victor shouted. Making us all jump in our seats. "Do that again, I'll hand out the toothbrushes!" Then he stomped off.

Niall's POV

The residents all laughed and we all bore holes into Fabian and Mara. "Why are you all staring at us?" Fabian asked with a puzzled expression. "You two keep making out in front of us, so we decided to show you how it feels." Amber says. "I didn't notice you were all making out." Fabian confesses. "Oh my God!" Liam says and Nathalia kisses me and we start making out. Her hands crept under my sweatshirt and scratch my skin. We laugh and kiss some more. Mara and Fabian cough and we sit up. "See, you two are uncomfortable, just like we are." Amber explains to them.

Harry's POV

After dinner, we left to get some rest. But before leaving Nathalia had to give Niall one last kiss.

**So sorry that this is the worst chapter ever! I didn't really have an idea for this chapter so I just aimlessly wrote it. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kendall' POV

The guys and I were playing video games when I got a Skype call from my sis. "Mom, Katie!" They came and we all hunched over the laptop to see Nathalia. **I got sent hate mail and people called slut, bitch, and whore on Twitter. Nathalia tells us. "That's not true and you know that!" Katie reminds her big sister. "I know it's not true and Niall visited me today." "With the others and Liam ended up punching Fabian." "Good someone needed to teach that dumbass a lesson." James says. "I miss you guys but I also love it here too." "Well, goodnight since I have to go to bed.' We told her to sleep tight and ended the chat. **

Jerome's POV

"Wow we had quite a day, One Direction eating dinner with us." Joy says to me as I give her one last kiss before bed time.

Nina's POV

When I woke up, I had a talk with Miranda. "You need to cut all the drama stuff out of the film." "No way, those were the fun stuff." "It's too personal." "People like personal." "Liam punched my ex boyfriend, One Direction can get hate for punching someone!" "It doesn't matter, it's entertaining!" Miranda walked out of the room. Then I got a text from Niall. It was actually a video message. _Niall was holding a sign that said I luv u on it. I luv u 2, I texted Niall. Have a wonderful day, princess! I got back. You should rest; you're probably exhausted from the tour. Cuddle with me! I'll cuddle with u after school! _I sent and went to the bathroom to wash my hair and brush my teeth. I changed into my uniform and pulled on the knee length gray socks. Amber was applying her mascara while I was curling my hair. I sprayed some hairspray and went down with Amber.

Amber's POV

During breakfast, Mara and Fabian weren't kissing. "Looks like we finally got the message through." I tell Alfie and Nina. We finish our breakfast and get our bags. "Have a good day at school!" Trudy shouts as we walk out of the house. "Nina, how long is the camera lady going to be following us around?" I asked my roommate. "I don't know, but until we have enough footage for the movie." Nina replied. The bell rings and all of Anubis house speeds to class.

Fabian's POV

We were sitting in chemistry class and I looked over at Nina. She was smiling and listening to Mr. Sweet. Did I make a mistake, hurting Nina? I shouldn't have hurt her then she would have wanted me back. I'm such an idiot. Mr. Sweet dismissed the class and I chased Nina. "Nina, can we talk?" I ask her while walking to the lockers. Nina opened her locker and put her books away. "I'm really sorry the way I reacted about the interview; I understand why you would say that now." I say to Nina. "Thanks, Fabian." "I actually miss you a lot, Nina." I confessed. "I miss my old friend too." Nina said and walked away. I was frustrated.

Mara's POV

I slowly made my way toward Nina, Amber, Patricia, and Joy. "I'm really sorry to all of you." "Especially you, Nina I was such a bitch to you." "You're forgiven.' She tells me. "You're going to forgive her!' Patricia stood up from the grass. "Everyone deserves a second chance." Nina says and eats her sandwich.

Fabian's POV

We all got home and Eddie and I ran to our room. Eddie threw his book bag onto the floor and put on his head phones. I changed into jeans and a red sweater. I walked up stairs to Nina and Amber's room. I opened the door and walked in. "Nina can I tell you something?" "Yeah sure, Fabian." Nina was in black skinny jeans, a grey SKOOL SUKS sweatshirt and white high tops. She was putting her homework into a galaxy backpack. Nina slipped her phone into her back pocket. I walked downstairs with her as she rushed. Everybody was in their rooms, so I just leaned in and kissed her. I smiled at Nina. I couldn't read Nina's expression. Then her hand collided with my cheek and she ran out of the house.

Amber's POV

I was reading another magazine when I got a text from Nina. _Tell Trudy I'll b back by supper. I'm going to be wth Niall. _I skipped downstairs to tell Trudy. Trudy was cleaning the kitchen counter top. "Nina will be back by super and she is with her boyfriend." "Ok."

Niall''s POV

I was waiting for Nathalia in front of the house when a crowd of girls from the school, wanted pictures. After taking pictures with them, they finally left. Nathalia came and kissed my cheek. "Did you wait long?" "Nah." "Let's go." We were walking to the car when out of no where reporters came. "Nathalia is it true Big Time Rush is releasing a movie?" "Yes we are." Nathalia told the reporters. "Is it true that you received hate mail?" Another reporter asked. I kissed my girlfriend in front of the reporters and they went crazy. Nathalia smiled and bit her lip. "This is the girl that stole my heart and I stole hers, so please stop with the hate!" I spoke really loudly. Then we got in the car and drove away from the reporters. "Did you really mean that?" She asks. "Of course I did." "I love you, Niall Horan!" Nathalia beamed.

**Another sucky chapter but hopefully the next will be better. Sorry if I disappointed some of you. Tomorrow is school! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm not big fan of school. I could be writing and blogging with that precious time! Good night! Panda going to bed! ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fabian's POV

Mara and I were in her room for another study session. We were kissing on the carpet when Mara asked me a question. "What do you like me?" "Uh, I like your intelligence." I replied, kissing her on the lips. "That's it?" "What did you like about Nina?" "Mara, are you jealous?" "I see the way you looked at her when she and Niall were kissing." "I witnessed my ex girlfriend making out with a member from One Direction." "You miss her!" Mara accused. "I don't, I'm with you!" I kissed Mara deeply, taking off her blue sweater.

Nina's POV

I was doing my homework on Niall's bed while he kept bugging me to cuddle with him. I wrote my last sentence to my history essay and placed my stuff back into my bag. I kneeled beside him on the sofa and he played me a song on his guitar. "That was perfect." I kissed his nose. I checked my phone and it was 5:37. "I have two hours left." I tell him.

We entered the shower and Nathalia had her arms around my neck and I sucked on her collar bone.

Amber's POV

Fabian and I were cleaning up the table after supper when Nina came. "You're late!" I say. "Sorry but I already ate, so I'm good." "Nina, we are having a movie night!" "Okay!" "Is that a hickey?" Fabian asked Nina. "Uhh.." Nina bites her lip and walks up to our room. "Why are you awkward!" I scold Fabian. Nina comes down in sweats and her hair in a bun. "I'll make the popcorn!" Nina volunteers. She pops the popcorn in the microwave. "I'm going to pretend it never happened." Nina told Fabian. "What didn't happen?" I ask. "Nothing."

Mara's POV

Jerome, Joy, Fabian, Alfie, Amber, Eddie, Patricia, Nina, and I were all sitting with bowls of popcorn and watching Breaking Dawn Pt 2. Obviously Joy chose the movie. I noticed a blue purple hickey on Nina's collar bone. "Nina why did you miss supper?" I asked her. Everyone was wondering too. "I was on a date with my boyfriend." Nina said. "Looks like you two got productive!" Jerome shouted, laughing his but off. "So what, don't you guys make out, tell each other you love them, or make you feel special?" She asked frankly. "Yeah." I said. "Then why make a big deal out of something so typical?" She asked. "Can we just enjoy the movie?" Alfie says. We all went back to the movie.

Amber's POV  
Through out the movie, Nina went on her phone and took pictures of us watching the movie. I smiled as Nina snapped a picture of me. Nina threw the last popcorn in her mouth. When the movie ended, Nina and I cleaned up. "Amber, Fabian kissed me and I told Niall." "Niall was upset but he let it go." "I see the way Fabian looks at you." I told her. "The way you guys used to look at each other when you're dating." "Amber, Fabian was my first boyfriend but Niall is my first love." "I think you should tell that to Fabian." I advised my best friend.

Niall's POV

My phone beeped at 8 am. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my phone. There was a photo of Nathalia in her uniform, holding a white board with _I miss u _. I smiled and send a text to my princess. _Did my princess sleep well?_

_Nina: I slept like sleeping beauty. _

_Niall: I luv u!_

_Nina: I luv u more!_

_Niall: no I luv u 1000x more_

_Nina: I luv u 2 the moon and back!_

_Niall: me 2_

_Nina: gtg school _

_Niall: bye princess_

Nina's POV  
"How long are we filming for?" I asked Miranda. "As long as I need to get some good footage." "Ok." I walked downstairs and saw everyone watching TV. "What's so interesting about TV?" I chuckle as I grab a bowl of cereal. "You and Niall are on TV!" Joy tells me.

_We got some exclusive footage for you on the cutest couple ever, Nathalia and Niall! Nathalia has been the target of hate on Twitter after that article seventeen mag posted in their winter issue! Niall was picking up Nathalia from her school. There was Niall and Nathalia being surrounded by reporters with flashing cameras. Niall kissed Nathalia and said. "This is the girl that stole my heart and I stole hers, so please stop with the hate." Quote Niall Horan. So please stop the hate! If you don't agree that these two are the cutest couple ever, you're mental. Just kidding! _

Nina's POV  
My mouth was full of cheerios, when Amber started gushing about me and Niall. I cached up to Fabian on the way to school. "Fabian, can you do me a favor?" "Yeah anything." "Be faithful to your girlfriend, Mara." I told him.

Eddie's POV  
Nina was going out of the house and returning after dinner. We all knew she was with Niall.

Niall's POV  
Nathalia and I were sipping hot chocolate and cuddling. Nathalia threw a bag of marshmallows at me. "Let's play Chubby Bunny!" We sat down on the carpet and stuffed our mouths of marshmallows. Miranda was filming us but I didn't mind. I won Chubby Bunny. We got on the couch and talked about our bands. Nathalia's head rested on my lap. I looked out the window and saw snow! "It's snowing!" "Really?" My princess fell asleep on my lap and I covered her with a blanket. I placed a kiss on her head and fell asleep too.

Victor's POV  
It was already 10 and I was getting ready to do my pin drop, when Trudy rushed over to me. "Nina isn't here, she promised she would be back by supper." "Ask her friends." I told Trudy. I did my pin drop perfectly and went to bed.

Trudy's POV  
I knocked on Amber's door. "Come in!" "Amber, do you know when Nina is coming back?" "She should have been back." Amber says. "Don't worry Trudes, Nina is with her boyfriend." "Oh okay.'

Amber's POV  
Nina is really late tonight, they're probably having loads of fun.

Nina's POV  
I woke up from a really good night's sleep. I kissed Niall awake and realized I never went back home! I ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face and put my hair in a ponytail. "I'm in huge trouble!" I get my backpack and hugged Niall. He kissed me passionately and I giggled. We laughed and I slipped on my sneakers. "I love you!" I shouted as I ran out of his house and sprinted to get a cab.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Patricia's POV  
We were all in the hall about to the open the door to go to school, when the door swung open and Nina came in. "Nina, Mr. Sweet wants to you now." Trudy tells Nina. "Oh okay." "You didn't come home last night!" I reminded Nina. "I fell asleep at Niall's house." "You better come home unless you want a lot of detentions." I told my friend. While we went to class, Nina went to the principal's office.

Mr. Sweet's POV  
Nina came in and sat down in the chair across of my desk. "Nina, I been informed that you have missed curfew last night and came back in the morning." "I fell asleep at…" "Your manager wanted me to tell you that you are being excused from school to go on a European tour." "When will I be going?" Nina asks. "They will be picking you up tonight." "Tonight?" "Yes, but today you must help Mrs. Andrews clean her classroom." "Yes Mr. Sweet." Nina obediently said and left my office.

Nina's POV  
I go to class without my uniform and try to pay attention to the teacher. When school ends, I go to Mrs. Andrew's classroom and pick up the duster. I walk over to the windows and dust them; coughing since dust exploded into the air. I organized the books in the book shelves and wipe down all the desks. I wipe my hands and walk out of the classroom. I fell onto my bed and Joy came in. "It must be hard, balancing school, work, and having fun with Niall." "You fell asleep at Niall's?" Joy asks me with a knowing smile. "Yeah." "I'm going on a European tour and I'm leaving tonight." I tell the curly haired girl. "Another tour?" "Yeah, we are promoting our new album." "I'll come back in three weeks, a week before Valentine's Day!" I say happily.

Amber's POV  
The tour bus came and Nina and Miranda got on the bus. Nina waved at us through the windows.

Niall's POV  
The guys and I were in the recording studio when I got a text from my princess. _I'm on tour for three weeks, missing u already! _

_Niall: After 3 weeks, we will be together, cuddling on the couch. _

_Nina: just in time 4 VD!_

_Niall: we'll have the best VD eva._

_Niall" sorry 4 not waking u up in time._

_Nina: don't be sorry! I slept like a baby in your lap._

_Nina: luv u, Nialler._

_Niall: luv u 2_

I put my phone back into my pocket and Zayn looked at me. "Nathalia?" "Yeah, she's on tour for three weeks." I told Zayn. "Oh, well should we get dinner at Nandos?" I jumped out of my seat and dragged the guys to the car. Liam was driving while Harry and Louis were poking each other. Zayn was talking to his fiancée, Perrie. Liam parked and I sprinted to the door.

James' POV

We hugged Nathalia and talked. "You and Niall were on TV quite a lot." Carlos says while eating corndogs. "From the looks of it, you love each other right?" Kendall questions his little sister. "I do and he never hurt me once!" "He makes you feel happy and safe." Logan says, smiling. "Exactly!" I exclaim. "I can be myself around him and he's also my best friend." "He makes me laugh, smile, and he loves to joke around!" Nathalia gushes about her wonderful boyfriend.

Kendall's POV  
I listen to Nathalia going on and on about Niall. "And we both love food!" She finishes. We were in the tour bus going to the hotel. Kelly and Gustavo were already there. We got off our tour bus and Kelly hugs Nathalia. "Now all the dogs are here!" Gustavo says as he leads us to our rooms. I shared a room with Logan. James and Carlos shared a room. Obviously Gustavo and Kelly got their own rooms. Since Nathalia was a girl, she got her own room.

Nina's POV

I rolled my suitcase into my hotel room. I take out my laptop and plop onto the bouncy bed. I lean against the head board, and open my laptop. I Skype my prince. He was sitting in bed too. I smile at him. "I'm at the hotel room and tomorrow we are going to our first show." I tell him. He looks handsome even in a plain white long sleeve. We skype until I fall asleep on my laptop.

Niall's POV

I noticed Nathalia sleeping on the laptop! I laughed at how adorable my princess was. I close my laptop and went to bed.

Kelly's POV

Everyone was up and eating lunch except Nathalia. I open the door to see her buried in the white sheets. "Nathalia, get up!" I shout. Her head peeks out of the covers. I yank her sheets away and Nathalia instantly gets up. "It's already noon!" She shouts. "Yeah now lets get you something to eat and then we have to go." I tell her.

Carlos' POV

The guys and I are at the buffet, piling our plates with all the desserts at the dessert table. We walk back to our table and dig in. I shove the cake into my mouth and it tastes so good! I hadn't had cake in a very long time. My helmet was still on my head and Kendall was skyping Jo on his phone. James was texting Lucy, saying he misses her. Logan was eating and watching the TV. Nathalia came with Kelly and got a plate. She sat down and started eating.

Gustavo's POV  
"Okay, so we are singing in 13 arenas for two weeks?" Nathalia asks for clarification. Kelly nods and they all smile. They're happy that they can go home soon to their girlfriends and family. I sit down to chat with Nathalia. "I heard that your grades are all straight As, but you missed curfew and came home in the morning?" "I fell asleep at Niall's house." "You can only sleepover at his house only on the weekends, and don't miss your curfew!" I scolded her. "I'm being nice this time since our album was a hit!" "Invisible is number 25 on the Billboard charts!" I tell her.

Nina's POV  
After Skype with Amber, Joy, and Patricia, we had dress rehearsal. Once it became dark our concert started. We sang our newest songs and also performed Big Time Rush. We had the fan signing and pictures like usual. Carlos fell asleep in the car since he was too worn out. The boys had to carry Carlos to bed. I laughed at them as they all carried a limb into the hotel room. I took a shower and blow dried my hair. I got a Skype request and I accepted the call. "How was Nandos?" I ask. I look at the screen to see Fabian! "Oh sorry, I though you were Niall!" "I wanted to tell something." He says. Fabian kept playing with his hands. "I want you back!" "I made a terrible mistake, I always loved you!" I scoffed. "Fabian when you told me that you and Mara were dating, I was crushed." "I'm really sorry, I'll never hurt you again!" "You liar!" "You didn't say sorry, or nervously tell me that you cheated!" "You held her hand and dared to smile at me and tell me as if it was good news!" "You never apologized sincerely!" "After the concert, you suddenly want me back!" "Then you lash out me when I was trying to considerate of you!" "I was wrong!" Tears fell down his face as he tried to convince you. 'I don't want to you talk, Fabian!" I shut my laptop closed and went to sleep, dreaming about Niall.

Amber's POV  
Nina texted me, telling me that she would be returning in a week. I wanted to plan a welcome party for her but Victor didn't allow it for some reason. I was really disappointed but got distracted by Fabian and Mara's constant fighting. They were in the hall arguing about someone. 'What's wrong?" I approached them. "Fabian and I just broke up!" Mara shouted with tears forming in her eyes. Mara stomped upstairs, every thud indicating how heartbroken she was.

Mara's POV

I brought my knees to my chest and sobbed as I heard Amber and Fabian yelling at each other. Why does this happen to me? Am I getting punished for getting revenge on Jerome when he cheated on me? Why do all the boys I like cheat on me or dump me for another girl?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Everything is being filmed by the camera lady, Miranda! Right now it's the first week of February in this fanfict. Fabian and Mara are broken up and Mara is out to get Nina. Thank you for your reviews! **

Logan's POV  
Nathalia hugs us goodbye. "I'll come back home when summer starts." She tells us and we all smile. Gustavo high fives Nathalia and we all smile. She waves and walks into the house.

Eddie's POV  
I heard footsteps approaching and saw Nina! "Welcome back, Nina!" I fist bump her. Nina was wearing black jeans, a black leather jacket, a thick maroon sweater, a polka dot navy beanie, and grey Uggs. Everyone welcomes Nina back and Joy, Patricia, and Amber update Nina in all the drama.

Joy's POV

We were sitting comfortably on the couch. "Fabian and Mara broke up and Fabian is crushed." Patricia says. "Their grades are dropping and the room becomes silent when they're in the same room." "Wow." Nina says. "How are your relationships going?" Nina asked us. "Slime ball and I are the same but less insults, more kissing." Patricia admits. We laugh and I tell them that I'm happy with Jerome. "Alfie is Alfie and I'm still the love guru and fashionista!" Amber giggles. "I'm going to over to Niall's since I hadn't seen him for a while." "I might not come home tonight so…" "I got ya covered." I patted Nina's shoulder.

Nina's POV  
I paid the driver and I got out of the cab. I opened the door and entered the flat. Niall wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. His bedroom door creaked as I opened it. I saw Niall sleeping in his bed. I walked over to him, careful not to wake him up. I kiss his forehead and he opens one eye and smiles at me. "My princess is back." He whispers with a raspy voice. "Are you okay?" I ask him. "I have a migraine, I feel like my head is going to explode." He softly says. "Shh." I shoos him and quickly go the medicine cabinet. I bring back some aspirin and a glass of water. I help him sit up and hand him the medicine. I take off my jacket and beanie and slip in bed with Niall.

Niall's POV  
My princess crawled into bed with me and my arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly, bringing Nathalia close to my chest as possible. We cuddled against each other and I fell asleep with my sweet princess in my arms.

**Sorry it's pretty short!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**OMG I watched This Is Us this morning in 3D! It was so fun, I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from fangirling since there were only five people in the theater with me and my friend. It was so fun and Diana was leaked! I love that they dedicated to all the directioners who are, has been suffering with eating disorders, depression, and self harm. I have self harmed before and I been clean for 7 months because of One Direction. House of Anubis has ended but now I have the memories. I'm a Sibuna, Rusher, and Directioner!**

**Nina's POV**

I woke up with two strong arms around me and I faced Niall. "Feeling better?" I softly asked. He smiles in response and places a sweet kiss on my temple. "Can we stay in bed today?" "Well aren't you hungry?" I asked as I tried to get out bed but Niall's grip tightened around me. "No, don't leave." He whispers. "Don't you want food?" "No." I was surprised at his answer. I placed my hand on his forehead to check for a fever. "No fever…" Niall pulls me in and I giggle. "I love you more than food." He whispers to me. "There's nowhere else I rather would be than in your arms." I confess to him and we cuddle in each other's embrace.

Joy's POV  
"Class is dismissed." Mr. Sweet says as we all run out the door. But Mara and Fabian are called by Mr. Sweet. I peek into the classroom to see. Mara and Fabian walk up to Mr. Sweet with their bags. "Both of you got a D on the test." "Your grades have been dropping too." "We will score better on the next test." Mara tells Mr. Sweet. "Alright, you can go now." I run back to the others and sit down on the couch. "Operation Mabian is a go!" "Hey I'm supposed to say that!" Amber whines. "Operation Mabian, got it?" I asked everyone. Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Amber, and Jerome nodded.

Fabian's POV  
As soon as I got home, Eddie and Jerome grabbed me. "Put me down!" I screamed. "No way!" My roommate says as he and Jerome throw me into Amber's room. I get up to hear the door lock. I sat down on the carpet, defeated. Then Mara is thrown into the room and the door locks once again. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Why did you have to use me?" Mara asked me with hurt in her eyes. "I never used you." "Oh really then why treat me like a toy, you have fun with until you get the better toy?" "It was wrong of me to treat you that way." "I'm truly sorry." I apologize to Mara. "Fabian, you really hurt me but I still really like you." Mara whispered. "I like you too." Then we leaned and kissed.

**Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry for not updating! I will update tomorrow and I have so much homework! If you have any suggestions for the future chapters, feel free to comment! I hope you guys had a great day since I had an awesome one! I'm fangirling on instagram! I have suffered with self harm, so if you need to talk, you can pm me. Panda out! ^.^ **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alfie's POV

It's been two hours since we locked up Fabian and Mara. "I think we should let them out now." I told my girlfriend. "Okay." Joy, Amber, Jerome, and I walked upstairs to Amber's room and turned the knob. Fabian and Mara were cuddling together while leaning against Amber's bed. "Yay, Mabian is back together!" Amber claps and squeals. "I'm sure now the entire house knows." Jerome says, rolling his eyes. Jerome walks to his room while Joy and Amber go in the room. "I'm getting a sandwich." I say as I go to the kitchen.

Fabian's POV

"Now I hope you two stop moping around us." Amber says. "Now we can have an official Couples' Valentine's Day!" Amber exclaimed as she starts hopping like a bunny. "I should plan a party!" She points at the ceiling as a light bulb went off in her head.

Mara's POV

I gave Fabian a quick kiss and skipped downstairs with Joy to start on our homework.

Nina's POV

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and I was excited to spend it with Niall. As I put on my beanie and boots, Niall gave me one last kiss. I smiled and went out the door. I walked into Anubis House and hugged Joy and Amber. "I'm planning a party for Valentine's Day!" "And you and Niall are invited!" "Oh." I then went up to my room to Skype Mom. She picked up.

_"I miss dad." I say as I cry. "I now you do." Mom gently says. "Tomorrow Kendall and I are going to the cemetery." Mom says. "I don't think tomorrow is going to be a happy day for me." "Honey, you are going have a wonderful day with Niall tomorrow, so don't say that." "But it was my fault!" "Nothing is your fault Nathalia!" "It was an accident." I wiped away my tears and sniffled. "I love you and your dad loves you too." Mom told me. _

I went into the bathroom and pulled out my razor. I watched as the red blood trickled down the sink and I placed some toilet paper onto the cut. I washed the razor and cleaned the sink. Once the bleeding stopped, I pulled my sleeve down to cover it. I went to bed early that night.

Amber's POV

Nina wasn't at supper tonight so I went to check up on her. I turned on the light and saw Nina sleeping in her bed. I got into my pajamas and got under the covers.

MORNING IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!

I got out of bed and went to wake up Nina. I waved to the camera and I shook Nina. "Wake up!" "It's Valentine's Day!" I screamed into her ear. "Oww, Amber!" Nina threw her sheets aside trudged to the bathroom.

Nina's POV  
I closed the door in the camera and locked the bathroom door. I pulled up my sleeve and there was a faint pink scar. It will be invisible with some concealer. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and brushed through my brown hair. Amber sat me down at her vanity and started doing my makeup for the day. Amber applied BB cream over my face and set it with powder. Then gold eye shadow, black mascara, and a berry colored lipstick. Then she plugged in the curling wand and started curling my brown hair. "Finished!" I looked at myself and thanked Amber. "Thanks, Amber!" I hug my best friend. Amber has already done her makeup and changed into pink blouse with brown hearts, a cream skater skirt, black tights, and black bow flats. Amber's hair was straight and her bangs were clipped back. I changed into my favorite navy dress with long sleeves. I put on my black tights with black heels. I took out my phone and took a photo together. _Ready for Valentine's Day party with my best friend, Amber! #happy #excited #food #Valentine's Day _I tweeted on my twitter. I was better now since Niall's fans have now gotten used to me and Niall in a relationship. I got no more hate.

Joy's POV

Mara and I were helping Trudy bake for the party while Patricia was trying to stop Alfie from eating the cupcake batter. Nina and Amber were putting up the decorations with Jerome, Fabian, and Eddie's help. "The party will be supervised by me and Trudy, so don't dare even think about any mischievous tricks!" Victor reminded us. Amber was excited since she could decorate the lounge room all pink. "Eddie, more pink!" I heard Amber shout at Eddie. We laughed and Trudy placed the first batch of cookies in the oven. The cupcakes needed frosting and so we frosted them.

Fabian's POV  
I was helping Nina blow up all the red and pink balloons. My face got all red from the blowing. "Nina, I'm sorry." I apologized to Nina. "It's okay." We shook hands and agreed to be friends. We tied every single balloon and Amber told us where to place them. "Fabian!" Eddie called me. We moved the table against the kitchen wall to place all the baked goods. Jerome and Nina were putting up the banner while Amber was just bossing us around. Nina's phone went off and she took it.

Patricia's POV  
"If you don't want to you, we could do something else." "Nah, I heard from one your housemates that your housemother bakes some sick pastries." "You're going to come?" "I love you!" "See you at 6." "Bye." Nina said to Niall. "Niall's coming too!" Nina told us. "Who told him about Trudy's baking?" Nina asked us. Eddie raised his hand. "I did." "Thanks Eddie." Nina high fives Eddie and helps us keep the food away from Alfie. But he managed to take a cupcake. Nina hit his arm. "Why did you do that for?" "For eating the cupcakes!" "I only ate one!" Alfie cried. He had icing all over his mouth.

Niall's POV  
The lads and I were in the studio, finishing up the recording. "Niall, are you having a special night with Nathalia?" Louis asks me. "I'm going to a Valentine's Day party at her house." I told Louis. "Oh, I'm taking Eleanor to a restaurant for a date." Louis says. "I'm taking Perrie to meet my sister!" Zayn shouts. "I planned a nice date for Sophia." Liam pipes in. "What are you doing, Harry?" I ask him. "I don't know." "Do you want to come with?" "I heard their housemother bakes the best." I told him. "Really?" "Yep." "I'm going!" We finished up the recording and it was 5 pm. I went home and changed into black jeans, navy long sleeve, and a casual black blazer. I found a flower shop and bought a bouquet of roses for my princess.

Nina's POV

I only had an hour before the party and I decided to get Niall a 200 dollar gift card to Nandos. I knew he would like it. I taped the gift card to the card I got him and placed it into an envelope. I sat down on my bed and looked at the picture of me and my dad before the accident. "I'm sorry daddy." I whispered while I stared at the ceiling. I changed my heels to black flats. "Party time!" I heard Amber shout and I went downstairs. Then I heard the bell ring and I opened it. There was Niall holding a bouquet of roses and Harry smiling like a 5 year old. I take the roses and kiss Niall. "Why is Harry smiling like that?" I asked while laughing. "I told there was food." "Oh." They came in and we went into the lounge. "Wow, really pink and red." Harry says. "Yeah." I place the roses in a vase on the table. "Hi!" Mara, Amber, and Patricia greet Niall and Harry. "Where are the boys?" I asked Amber. "Come out!" Amber screams. They all come out with their presents. I hand Niall the card and he hands me one.

Harry's POV

I take a picture of really pink room and tweet it. _At a Valentine's Day party with nathaliaknight73 and niallhoran _Then I snapped a picture of Niall and Nathalia sharing a kiss. _Aww! Those two lovebirds! nathaliaknight73 got niallhoran a Nandos' gift card! _I put my phone back into my pocket and walk over to the table full of mouth watering baked goods.

Niall's POV

We kiss and enjoy the party. Harry is stuffing his face with the sweets and is on his phone. I go over and get some peanut butter cookies and cupcakes. I take a bite of the cookie. "Wow your housemate wasn't wrong!" I tell my princess. I feed my princess a cookie and we laugh for no reason.

Jerome's POV  
Joy and I were dancing to the music and I saw Trudy smiling at all of us. Then Niall and Nathalia start dancing as well. Patricia and Eddie are kissing and talking in between. Amber and Alfie are dancing too while Mabian is talking and drinking punch. "Everybody dance now!" Amber directed and everybody started dancing with their partner except Harry who was dancing really funny. We all started cracking up and Niall started dancing with Harry! Nina had a huge smile on her face.

Nina's POV  
Harry pushed Niall towards me and we danced, holding each other so close. "You look handsome." "You look exactly like a princess." "You're my prince." "And you're my princess." "I can't describe or even measure how much I love you." Niall whispered in my ear. "I love you." We kissed and enjoyed the party.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Niall's POV

The party was still going on and Nathalia and I were having a tickle fight. We were on the couch. Harry was on his phone while everyone else was kissing or dancing. Every single piece of food was eaten. "Stop!" Nathalia giggled and her sleeves pulled up. Then I saw a healing scar on her wrist. "What are you staring at, Niall?" She asks. I dragged Nina into a room. "Is it because of me?" I asked my princess. "No, it's just that tonight is the anniversary of my dad's death and it was my fault!" Nina started crying and shaking. I immediately wrapped my rams around her shaking body and whispered to her. "Its okay let it out." "Don't bottle it all up."

Mara's POV

Everyone was having such a great time however we didn't notice that Niall and Nina left the party. Niall had his arm protectively around Nina and returned. "Harry, we're going." "Thank you for the wonderful party!" "Bye!" Harry and Niall said goodbye and Nina stared at the floor. "Thanks for the good food!" Harry opened the door to see a crowd of fans trying to get in. They were taking photos and screaming. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Nina said as they made their way through the fans.

Harry's POV  
The fans kept taking photos and we finally got through to the car. Niall threw me the keys and I caught them. I drove and saw Nathalia holding Niall's hand tightly. I dropped them off at Niall's flat and went home.

Nina's POV

Niall handed me some clothes to change into and we sat down on the couch. "It was the Valentine's Day Father Daughter dance, I was so excited. I waited for my dad and I watched as everyone else was dancing, I was sitting at the bleachers and it ended. I waited outside and my dad finally came. I was mad and disappointed at him. The whole car ride back home, I ignored him. My dad tried to get me to talk by tickling me. But then a truck came and we swerved into a tree. I was in a lot of pain and I looked at my dad and his head was bleeding and his eyes were shut. I called 911 with my phone and my mom and brother met me in the hospital. I broke my arm and my neck. But that night I lost my dad." I told Niall. "And I didn't even get to tell him that I'm sorry!" I sobbed. Niall gently touched the healing scar. "Promise me you won't do this ever again." I nodded my head. He then carried me to bed and held me close as I fell asleep.

Jerome's POV  
"What do you think happened to Nina?" Amber asked us while cleaning up. Alfie shoved the last vanilla cupcake into his mouth and smiled. "Oh Alfie." I said and smirked. "Did you see that crowd of fans?" Joy asked amazed. Eddie and Fabian were putting all the trash into black garbage bags. I picked up a plastic cup and threw it in. Fabian took the banner off and we all cleaned up. "That was a fun Valentine's Day!" Mara smiled. We all smiled and went to bed.

**Sorry its pretty short but I' have writer's block so please help! Please! I don't know what to write about for the next chapters so it might be a while before I update again. Panda going to bed! ^.^ **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Niall's POV  
It was the middle of the night when I heard my princess talking in her sleep. "Daddy!" "Daddy!" Nathalia was having a nightmare! I held her even closer and calmed her down. "Shh, shh, it's okay." I whispered to her. Like a baby, she fell back to sleep after I calmed her down. It killed me to see my princess hurting.

Alfie's POV  
We were seated at the table, chewing down on blueberry muffins made by Trudy; when Nina came in. "Uhm, Trudy can I talk to you?" Nina asked Trudy. We all ate and spied on them. I heard them talking about something home. I gulped down my glass of milk and wiped my mouth. Then Nina went upstairs and we started talking about what happened yesterday.

Nina's POV

I walked into my room and changed into my uniform and got my school bag. I rushed downstairs and sat down on the empty seat next to Amber. I made sure that my shirt would cover my scar. "Amber that party was really fun!" I told my best friend. "Thanks, I still can't believe that my best friend is friends with Harry Styles and is Niall's girlfriend." We all laughed and I slathered the butter on my toast and took a bite.

Fabian's POV

"Nina, did you and Niall get kissy kissy in the room?" Amber asked. Nina blushed and giggled. "No we talked about stuff." "What stuff?" "Amber some things are meant to be private!" "I'm your BBF!" "Amber, no!" Patricia laughed at Amber's stubbornness and kissed Eddie. We sat down in class and were told that we would have a test tomorrow.

Patricia's POV  
We have to hit the books! "Slimeball, study session in my room?" "Yep!" We were eating lunch when Mr. Sweet came. "Oh Nathalia, may I have a word with you in my office?" Nina put down her turkey sandwich and followed Mr. Sweet to his office.

Mr. Sweet's POV  
I sat down on my chair and folded my hands. "Trudy has informed me that you been feeling very tired and homesick." "Yes sir." "You must be very busy with school and your career." "So I'm giving you permission to go visit your family." "But if I miss school too much, I won't be able to graduate last year!" "With your perfect GPA, it won't matter." "Really?" "Yes." "Thank you so much Mr. Sweet!" "Thanks you!" Nathalia then left my office.

Amber's POV  
"Alfie!" I shouted at my immature boyfriend. "Nina is going to be mad!" "I'm going to be mad about what?" Nina asked with a curious look. "Nothing!" Alfie said with his mouth stiffed with Nina's turkey sandwich. "Alfie that was my lunch!" "Sorry I couldn't resist!" Nina laughed and Fabian threw a grape at Eddie. Jerome and Joy were kissing behind the stage, on their picnic. Mara threw a grape at Fabian and he missed. Now all of were throwing grape everywhere until we ran out.

Mara's POV  
We all got home and were doing homework in the lounge room. "We should have a sleepover tonight!" Nina shouted. "Only girls!" Amber squealed. After supper we all met in our pajamas in Nina's room. We played Chubby Bunny and Truth or Dare. "We should do a prank on the boys!" Nina exclaimed. "And I have the perfect idea!" We all tiptoed downstairs with Amber and Nina's makeup. We all went into their rooms and gave them a makeover. I gave Fabian, a black smoky eye with ruby lips. Joy gave Jerome a dolly look with pink blush, lipstick, and eye shadow. Amber gave Alfie a glamorous look. Patricia and Nina turned Eddie into a girl! We stifled our giggles and went to bed at 2 in the morning. We were talking and gossiping about everything. We made sure to take photos of the boys!

**Sorry it's short but I'm working on a Teen Wolf and HOA crossover called My Girlfriend's a Werewolf! So please read that is you can and keep sending in ideas! Thank you so much for all your nice reviews and it always makes my day! I wouldn't at my 22 chapter without you guys! Thank you! Panda out! ^-^ **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Nina's POV

We woke up to the sound of high pitch screams. We got our phones and dashed

downstairs. They were screaming and laughing at each other. I quickly snapped photos

and laughed my head off. "Get it off!" Eddie screamed as we handed them the makeup

remover. "We'll help you." Patricia said and we all removed their makeup. "Watch out,

the boys are going to get payback!" Jerome glares at us and we scoff.

Fabian's POV

"Clever prank, you girls pulled." I told them at the breakfast table. 'Girls are awesome!"

They chant and Amber throws a blueberry muffin to Alfie. "This is my last trip, so after

this I'm staying in school." Nina says. Amber hugs her and Nina waves to us goodbye.

Katie's POV

I am so happy since my big sister is visiting! I couldn't see her because of the tour.

Nathalia walked in through the door and hugged me. "Finally, you're here!" I grinned and

called mom. Mom wrapped her arms around sis and we sat down. "Aren't you jet

lagged?" Mom asked sis. "I'm okay." "What are we eating for dinner?" She asked. "I'm so

hungry I could eat anything!" We laughed and we got cooking. I helped cut the salad and

Mom and Nathalia stirred the soup. 'Clam chowder, salad, and breadsticks!" Nathalia said

as she placed them on the table. The boys ran in, panting and looked up. Nathalia was

engulfed in hugs and we sat down to eat.

Mrs. Knight's POV

After dinner the boys were playing on their Xbox and Katie was on her laptop. Nathalia

was helping me wash the dishes. I wiped the bowl with the blue, dry wash cloth when my

daughter called me. "Mom?" "Yeah?" I said not looking up from the dishes. "Every year

on Dad's anniversary, I cut my wrist." Nathalia fought to keep her tears in. "Oh honey…"

I embraced her in a hug and kissed her head. "So can we visit Dad tomorrow?" She

smiled weakly and left to her room. I felt like such a terrible mother for not knowing this.

Nina's POV

I woke up and got dressed to go out. I walked into the kitchen and sat down. Mom and I

had cereal together and we drove to the cemetery. I bought a bouquet of white lilies for

dad. We finally located his grave and I carefully laid the flowers in front of the

weathering, old tombstone. "Hey, dad." "I miss you very much." I sniffled and tears

escaped from my eyes. "I'm sorry and I love you dad." I told him. "Dad loves you too."

Mom softly said. I told Dad about school, the movie, my awesome friends, and my loving

boyfriend. "I have a boyfriend!" "His name is Niall and I truly love him." "The band is

better then ever and the guys produced an album called 24/7 when I was at school and it's

a great album!" "Kendall is happy with Jo and we're all good." "I'll visit again soon,

Daddy." I said and we left. Mom and I returned to Palm Woods. I was reading a

magazine in the lobby when the buys ran over to me. "Hey, what's up?" "We have an

interview in an hour!" James shouted. "Kelly wants us to get ready." Kendall pipes in.

"It's an interview with the Huff Post!" Carlos spread out his arms and smiled. I got up

and we went to see Kelly and Gustavo.

Kelly's POV

Gustavo was in the office, jamming to the music when Nathalia and the boys came. "Oh,

good you're here!" I gave Nathalia a hug. "The press has been demanding an interview

with the whole band, so we're having an interview!" I told them as I rushed them into the

van. When they arrived, they were ushered on set.

**"I'm here today with Big Time Rush!" "So glad you guys made it!" "We're glad to **

**be here!" Logan says as the band smiles. "Now, let's get to the questions!" "This is **

**for the entire band, how do you guys feel about touring with Nathalia again?" "It's **

**great, it felt like old times and to have her back, just feels complete." Kendall **

**answered. "How do you deal with homesickness and getting hate." "I do get **

**homesick when I'm at school but I just Skype my family and we talk and its gets **

**better." "Uhm, the hate, I just ignore it because there's always going to be some **

**people who don't like you." "I'm glad the hate isn't getting you." They all smile and **

**wait for the next question. "Your recent album that came out in Christmas, fans **

**have been really enjoying the new music, especially with Nathalia back." "We have **

**to give all the credit to Nathalia, because she wrote all the songs, and then we uh.. **

**put in our own ideas and made it us." "For tours, clothing, music, poster, do you **

**guys pitch in ideas?" "Always, we are always included in the plans and we actually **

**gave the idea for our album cover ourselves." Logan says looking at his fellow band **

**mates. "Now onto relationships, Kendall you been dating Jo Taylor for a year **

**now?" Kendall beamed at the mention of Jo. "Yes!" "How did you handle things **

**when Jo was in New Zealand, filming her movie?" "Uhm, it was hard and I was **

**heartbroken but the guys cheered me up." "And now you two are such a lovely **

**couple." "Thank you!" "Now, Logan and Camille!" They laugh and smile. "This is **

**for Nathalia, Kendall. James, and Carlos." "One word that describes their **

**relationship." "Hmm." James scratched his chin. His face lit up. "Hilarious." James **

**says. "Why is that?" "Because they are opposites and they balance each other out in **

**the most funniest ways. "Oh, that's cute." "Nathalia?" "Cute." "Honest." Kendall **

**says. "I would have to say good." Carlos says while tapping on the chair. "James **

**and Lucy, how are you guys doing?" "We are wonderful, we have a steady **

**relationship and things are perfect." James tells the interviewer. "Now how you **

**boys think about Niall and Nathalia's relationship. Nathalia blushes and beams. **

**"We haven't met him yet, but we're just happy that Nathalia is happy and in love." **

**Kendall says while smiling at his little sister. "Yeah, since Nathalia has been **

**through nasty breakups; when she talks about him, her face just lights ups." James **

**says. "My face, lights up?" Nathalia asks James while she chuckles. "Do people **

**treat you differently because you're a popstar at your school?" "No, they treat me **

**like as an ordinary student." What I love about the school is that, we all live in a **

**house together. "So I have my school family with my friends and my actual family **

**here." "You made some tight relationships with friends at your school. "Yes and I **

**have a BBF, which stands for British Best Friend and her name is Amber **

**Millington." "She is the sweetest, fashionable, perky girl I ever known." "Well thank you for coming and hopefully we'll hear some new music from Big Time Rush!"**

**AN: This chapter was really fun to write and what do you guys think about the new format? I got a tumblr! I'll update soon. Panda out! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Logan's POV  
We finished the interview and Kelly drove us back to the Palm Woods. "You guys did

great!" Kelly complimented us. The guys and I were playing Xbox while Nathalia was on

her ipad. "By the way where are your girlfriends?" Nathalia asked us. "Camille and Jo are

shooting a movie in Boston and Lucy is filming her new music video." I told her. "Hm."

She shrugged as she dipped her chip. Carlos took the bowl of chips and nachos.

"Cheese!" Carlos squealed as he drowned his chip in the yellow pool of melted cheese.

"Hey don't hog the cheese!" Kendall said. "I'm going out so see ya!" Nathalia shouted as

she walked out the door.

Nina's POV

I decided to walk around the park since the weather was nice today. I was wearing a

white knitted sweater, dark floral leggings, tan Uggs, my wallet and phone, my glasses,

and my hair was wavy. _If only Niall was here. _I thought. I watched kids playing on the

playground. I wondered what my friends were doing back in school. Then someone

tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Niall! I ran into his arms and he spun me

around. I kissed him sweetly and smiled. "You're… in LA!" "I missed you, princess." We

stood there, hugging. We finally released and decided to get some food. We sat down at

the pizzeria, where we first had lunch together. "I can't believe, just a couple months ago

we were sitting right here; getting to know each other." Niall said in his heavy Irish

accent. I laughed and waited for our pizzas. Niall was in black jeans, gray sneakers, white

long sleeve, a simple leather jacket, and his snapback. The waiter came with the food and

we devoured that meat lover's pizza together. Niall gave me the last slice but I insisted

that he eats it. After lunch, we walked around holding hands and chatting. "Can I get a

photo with you guys?" A teenage girl asked us. We posed for a picture and she told us

something. "I think that you guys are the cutest couple ever!" "Thanks." We tell her. We

continued walking down the street. "She said we were the cutest couple ever!" I beamed

and kissed Niall's cheek. "You're really happy, princess." "Of course I am, aren't you?" I

raised my eyebrows in question. "If you're happy, I'm happy, princess!" Niall cupped my

face with his hands and kissed my lips. We smile and walk back to Palm Woods.

Katie's POV  
Gustavo has appointed me the person who will leak all the news to E or Sugarscape about

Big Time Rush, since I created the scandal about James and Cher Lloyd. "I got this!" My

ipad was charged and I was ready to leak some major news! Nathalia and Niall came into

studio together and I quickly snapped a photo and sent it to Sugarscape and E! **Niall **

**Horan visits his lovely girlfriend, Nathalia in LA! **I high fived Kendall and we finally

met Niall. "This is my younger sister, Katie and my mom." Sis introduced us and Kendall.

"I approve of you two!" Mom said and hugged Niall and sis. "Thank you, Mrs. Knight."

Niall said. I snapped a picture of Nathalia's silver infinity ring and sent it to Sugarscape.

**Nathalia's Promise Ring from Boyfriend, Niall. **"I'm going to leave tonight with Niall."

Sis told us and we gave them some space.

Niall's POV  
We went into Nathalia's room and I helped her pack. Packing was very quick since

Nathalia had most of her things at school. There was a collage of our pictures on her wall.

I smiled as the memories flooded my mind. We laid there on her bed in complete silence,

just cherishing the moment. Nathalia had her head on my chest, so she could listen to my

heartbeat. My arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Oh shoot!" I heard my princess

exclaim and I wake up. "We're late for our flight!" I immediately get up and we run out

of the room. Nathalia hugs her family goodbye and Paul rushes us to the airport. Fans are

following us as we run to the check in. We wave to the fans and run with our passports.

We made it through and found our seats.

3POV

Niall and Nathalia got off the plane and into the airport to see fans outside and security

doubling. Nathalia holds Niall's hand because he is claustrophobic and there was an

enormous crowd. Paul guides them to the car and they get in. In the car, Niall gives

Nathalia a key on a chain. "It's the key to the flat, I want you to have it." Niall clasps the

chain around Nathalia's neck and they kiss. Before getting out of the car, they share one

last kiss and Niall makes a funny face. Nathalia laughs and watches the car drive away.

Eddie's POV

It was Sunday and I was watching Sunday night football, when Amber wanted to watch

the gossip channel. So we were in the lounge fighting over the remote. "Anyone here?" I

heard the familiar American voice. Dropping the remote, Amber and I engulf Nina in a

hug. "You're here now!" Amber yelled and we walked back into the lounge and watched

the gossip channel. **Niall Horan visits his BTR girlfriend, Nathalia in LA! BTR **

**interview with Huffington Post! **We watch the interview and it was surprisingly really

fun. "Where's everyone else?" Nina asks since the house was rather quiet. "Mabian date,

Joy, Patricia went shopping, and Jerome took Alfie to a new joke shop!" Amber told Nina.

'They come back before bedtime!" I say and we continue to watch TV with Amber asking Nina about her visit to LA.

**I'll update tomorrow again and I'm glad that the story is getting good feedback, so thank you! Shout out to Waterfall15, winxgirl1997, musicrox14 for reading this story and giving me motivation to write more! Love you, readers! Panda going to bed! ^.^ *-* **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Nina's POV  
I woke up and checked my twitter. There were some mean tweets to me, so I decided to

Delete my twitter account. My phone rang and I picked it up.

Nina: How did you sleep, Ni?

Niall: Great, I have big news for you!

Nina: What news?

Niall: Simon wants to meet you for Big Time Rush's next album!

Nina: Simon Cowell?

Niall: Is there another Simon?

Nina: Oh my god, I have to call the band!

Niall: Visit me after?

Nina: Of course, Ni! I love you!

Niall: See you later, princess!

I ran over to Miranda and screamed in joy. "Nathalia, Griffin wants me to come back to

LA and then we can edit all the footage." Miranda told me. "Oh, when are you leaving?" I

asked her. "Right now." "Well, bye!" I hugged her and walked her to the door. I ran back

to my room to get ready for school. "What's with all the screaming?" Amber asked me.

"Simon Cowell wants to work with Big Time Rush for our next album!" "Simon

Cowell!" Amber squealed and helped me get ready. Amber did my hair in a side fishtail

braid and natural makeup. I thanked her and we went downstairs for breakfast. We sat

down and Jerome asked me about the screaming. "I got some really good news." "Nina is

going to work with Simon Cowell!" Amber shouted for me. Fabian choked on his orange

juice and Mara patted his back. "Simon Cowell?" Fabian asked, surprised. "Yeah." I told

Fabian. "Oh BTW, no camera lady today." Alfie realized. "Yeah, we finally got enough

footage." I told them and swallowed my toast. "Looks like you're off to a good day."

Trudy smiled at me. "Yep." I replied and we all walked to school.

Patricia's POV  
"Eddie told us that you called us your family in an interview." I say to my American

friend. "You heard?" "Ya betcha." "You guys are my second family." I gave Nina a hug

and we went to lunch. Fabian and Mara were eating onstage, having one of their little

dates. We were all eating in the lounge and I was chewing on a pineapple slice. Nina took

out her phone and texted back. "I can't believe Simon wants to work with us!" Nina

exclaimed. We all laughed at something Alfie said and spent lunch, talking and joking

around.

Fabian's POV  
As soon as the bell rang, Nina ran home. "Looks like Nina's really excited." Jerome says

as we follow Nina. I dump my bookbag onto my neat bed and changed. I walked out to

see Nina pacing in the hall. She was wearing black jeans, graphic white crop top, leather

jacket, maroon scarf, and black booties. "You look nice, Nina." "Thanks, I'm waiting for

Niall to text me the address. Then we heard a ping and Nina whipped out her phone.

Then Nina ran out the door in a flash and I saw her getting into a cab.

Simon's POV  
The bell rang and I opened it and invited Nathalia in. "Sit." Nathalia sat down and so did I. "You wanted to work with me on the next album?:" "Yes, can you sing for me?" She nodded and picked up the mic and sat down at the piano.

_Thinking, we don't wanna get caught up in overthinking_

_We've only got tonight_

_Moments, we gotta keep on living for these moments_

_Cause this is our time_

_Life's too short to sit and wait_

_For luck to come our way_

_Light it up like fireworks_

_I wanna hear you say_

_We are, we are_

_We are alive_

_And we are the light that's shining down_

_We are, we are_

_We are the reckless_

_You can hear us drowning out the sound_

_We are, we are_

_Young and dumb_

_Always chasing something_

_We are, we are_

_Hearts like drums_

_You can hear us coming_

_We are, we are_

Nathalia ended the song. I nodded and clapped in approval. "Good." "You liked it?" She

asked. "I did, when should we start working?" "Uh, I need to ask the boys." "No, I want

to work with only you not your bandmates." "What?" Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"The reason I wanted to work with you, is because I think you have full potential to

become a solo artist." "I have no intention of becoming a solo artist." She says. "Don't

you want to think about this?" I asked Nathalia. "No thank you, but I can't accept your

offer." She says firmly. "Don't you ever the spotlight for yourself?" I ask her but she

leaves.

Niall's POV  
I on my bed watching Tyler Oakley on YouTube when I heard the door open; then close.

"Niall?" I heard my princess's voice. Nathalia wraps her arms around me and buries her

head into the crook of my neck. "What's wrong princess?" I rub soothing circles on her

back. "Simon wants me to go solo." "What the hell?" "I know!" "I rejected his offer."

"I'm not breaking out of the band." "Its okay." I whisper to Nathalia. We cuddle on the

couch for a while and Nathalia has to go home. "Don't worry, you rejected the offer." I

tell her and Nathalia doesn't let go of me. "I wish I can stay here with you." "I know, but

you have homework and school." I tell her. I kiss her on the mouth deeply and walk my

princess safely to the cab.

Amber's POV  
I was finishing up the homework when Nina came into the room. She took of her scarf

and threw it on her bed in frustration. "Did it go bad?" I asked. "Simon wanted me to go

solo!" "I rejected the offer." "Why, becoming a solo artist is better than being in a band."

I tell Nina. "Amber, I would never break out of the band." "Becoming a solo artist would

give me more of my own voice but I would never ditch our band." Nina says. Nina gave

off the impression that she was very faithful to her band. Nina quickly completed the

homework and took a nap. I guess I would never know how it is to be a famous person.

From the looks of it, sometimes fame can be exhausting.

Joy's POV  
After dinner, we were all watching TV, when Big Time Rush news came on.

_OMG! Nathalia Knight of Big Time Rush going solo? Apparently Simon Cowell offered Nathalia her own solo record! Is Nathalia ditching her fellow bandmates and going solo? Nathalia has made several headlines and now this? Nathalia has a great, powerful voice but from her recent interview with the band on Huffington Post, it looked as if the band were closer than ever. Is there trouble brewing behind the scenes? Stay updated for more news on Big Time Rush! _

"Seriously!" Nina shouted and growled as she stomped up to her room. "Yikes." Jerome

makes a painful face and I turn off the TV.

**Not my best chapter but 26 will be a lot better. Uhh! School tomorrow! Who hates school? I do! I just watched season 2 of HOA again and I got over by a truck of feels! I just really miss the show and I'm still hoping for a season 4. Thank you once again for the positive reviews! This story is going to be a long story with maybe a sequel to it. Idk, but I really want to expand everything and give a lot of depth. Enough rambling! Panda going to bed! ^.^ *-* Have a great day! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Nina's POV

It was the middle of the night when I got a Skype chat from Kendall. I opened it to see a

pissed off Gustavo. **"What is the meaning of this?" Gustavo demands an answer. "I **

**rejected the offer!" I tell him. "Well the fans are going crazy!" Carlos says. **

**"Hash tag BTRbreakingup is trending all over Twitter!" James shows me his phone. **

**"We could release a statement on Sugarscape and E!" Katie them pops up on the **

**screen with her ipad. "I'll do that." She smirks at me. "I'm not going solo, I rejected **

**Simon's generous offer. The band is very important to me and never in a million **

**years, would I ditch the boys." "That's my statement." Katie typed away on her **

**ipad and smiled at me. "Done!" She shouts and Gustavo talks with me. "Nathalia, **

**try to not make any more scandals, okay!" Gustavo yells at me. "I'll try." He gives a **

**look. "I'll stay out of any bad news!" **I say and end the call. I look up at the clock,

hanging from the wall and it's 2 in the morning! I throw the blanket to the side and decide

to get a glass of water.

Amber's POV

I woke up from my beauty sleep and took off my sleeping mask. I see Nina already in her

uniform and her hair curled! "Wow, you're really fast!" I say, getting out of my bed. She

grins at me and goes downstairs. I get ready and run down the stairs for breakfast. "Aren't

you upset about the rumor?" Mara asks Nina, while helping her with the table. "I'm fine."

Nina shrugs and keeps placing down the food. Everybody sits down at the table and eats.

However, Nina only takes a green apple and pours some coffee into a Styrofoam cup.

"You're not eating?" Patricia asks Nina. "You should eat!" Eddie throws Nina a banana

but Nina refuses. "I'm good with my apple and coffee!" Nina smiles and we go to class.

Fabian's POV  
"The class will be having a pre calculus test tomorrow that will count for half your entire

grade." Mrs. Valentine tells us and we groan. We are dismissed and Mara kisses my

cheek. "I have Jack Jackal today, so I can't study with you!" Mara pouts her pink lips.

"It's okay, babe." We smile into the kiss and I open my locker. After putting my books

away, I get out my lunch and sit with the house. Nina was drinking another cup of coffee

and scrolling down her phone. "What are so focused on?" Joy and Jerome ask Nina. She

looks up and tells them, that she is replying to the rumors. _I'm not going solo, sorry for _

_scaring you guys! :0 _#sorry #sosorry #BTRnotbreakingup #rushers I saw Nina tweet onto her page.

Patricia's POV

We were eating lunch and talking about the upcoming school events, when all the color

from Nina's face drained. Her eyes kept blinking and she gulped down the coffee. Typing

rapidly on her phone, Nina was so occupied. "I wish the month would go and end

already!" Amber whines. "The Spring Formal is next month and I don't even have a

dress!" Joy and I laugh at Amber.

Nina's POV  
I remade my twitter account to tell the fans that Big Time Rush is not breaking up. Of

course there were a couple of death threats and insults by haters. I still wasn't used to all

the hate, even if I act like I'm fine with it all. After school, I needed to study for the test,

but I was pretty tired since I didn't sleep since 2 am. I stayed in my room, studying and

completing the homework. Amber studied with me and kept me company. We quizzed

each other on the Pre Calculus problems. Dinner was spaghetti and we ended up having a

food fight. Surprisingly I started the food fight, by chucking spaghetti at Alfie and Jerome.

We had a lot of fun and didn't get in trouble by Victor! I took a photo of us all covered in

food on my phone. Before going to bed, I phoned Niall. He was in the studio, recording

almost the whole day.

Nina: How was today?

Niall: Tiring, we had to record the entire album again.

Nina: Oh.

Niall: How was your day, princess?

Nina: Pretty good, we had a food fight and I addressed the rumors on Twitter.

Niall: Did you get any mean or rude tweets?

Nina: No, Ni!

Niall: Stop lying, you did right?

Nina: Yeah…

Niall: Are you okay? You're not feeling sad or depressed?

Nina: Are you afraid I might cut?

Niall: Some were really cruel, I don't want to you to hurt yourself…

Nina: Niall, I promised I won't you, I would never do that again.

Niall: Good, now get some sleep, princess.

Nina: Can you sing to me?

Niall: Heart Attack?

Nina: Yep.

Niall sang Heart Attack softly to me, but sang the Ow part loudly. Since I loved that part.

I dozed off to the beautiful voice of my adoring boyfriend.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Mara's POV

At the breakfast table, I was reviewing my flash cards for the big exam today. "Good luck,

on your exam today, dearies!" Trudy told us as she refilled the pitcher of milk. Nina sat

down and poured some milk into her cereal bowl. "Wait, we have an exam today?" Alfie

asks us. We all stare at him, shaking our heads. "Oh, Alfie!" Jerome sighs as he grabs an

apple. We're all eating or studying at the table. Fabian kisses my cheek and I look up at

my boyfriend.

"Come on, we have to go!" We all rush into the hall and out the door.

Eddie's POV  
We were sitting in class and Mrs. Valentine was handing out the tests. I actually studied

with Yacker last night! I made a deal with Dad, that if I get at least a C on the test; he'll

have to buy me a car. I really want a car! Over the summer in LA, I passed my drivers

test. Yacker flashed me a weak smile and we started testing. I hate Pre Calculus! I

thought as I guessed most of the answers. However, there were some I knew.

Joy's POV  
The timer rang and I heard some people groan. I handed in my test and walked to my

locker. Nina was putting her books away, and took off her blazer. "How did you do on

the test?" I asked her nervously. "It was pretty easy!" She smiled and I twirled a strand of

my curly hair with my finger. "I hope I pass!" I say. "Don't worry, I bet you'll pass!"

During lunch, we all talked about the exam; worried about our grades. At the end of the

day, all the students ran out their classrooms and back home. I gathered my homework

into my bag and walked home with Jerome. "Don't worry, babe." He calms my nerves

down.

Amber's POV  
I changed into white striped sweater and a black skirt. Nina changed into black jeans, a

red plaid top, her leather jacket, and a gray beanie. She slipped on her red converse and

grabbed her school bag. Nina opened her nightstand and took out a key. "I'm going to

sleep over at Niall's tonight." "Okay, have fun!" "I'll Amber!" Nina told me and I heard

the door close.

Niall's POV

I was playing a song on my guitar and thinking about my princess. The lads and I were

going on our Take Me Home tour in three days and I didn't have the heart to tell Nathalia yet.

The tour was going to be a pretty long one too. The door opened and my princess came

into the flat. I got up to hug her. I locked both arms around her tiny waist and pulled her

into the kiss. Her fingers ran through my hair. "Can I sleepover tonight?" She asks. "You

don't have to ask." I gave her another sweet kiss and sat down on the couch. I snacked

while Nathalia did her homework. We talked about our day and it seemed as if my

princess was worn out. However, Nathalia had her glasses on and looked so focused on

her homework. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of her, reading her textbook.

_My princess doing homework! Doesn't she look cute? nathaliaknight73 #cutie _

_#homework #boring #glasses _I tweeted on Twitter.

Nina's POV

After finishing my homework, I needed a shower. I took off my clothes and hopped into

the warm shower. Since Niall's hair was always so fluffy and smelled like mangos; I used

his shampoo and conditioner. I washed the product out of my hair and turned the water

off. I wrapped the towel around me and closed the door. I forgot my bag on the couch, so

I walked over to the couch to get my clothes. "Well you look lovely." He said to me.

Niall kissed my neck, making me moan. "Stop it!" I giggled and quickly changed in the

bathroom. I was wearing a black long sleeve with my cookie monster sweats. Niall was

in black sweats, and a white muscle tee. "I'm making pizza!" Niall told me excitedly. He

already kneads the dough, so I chopped the vegetables. Niall made the sauce. "Is this too

salty?" He asks me as I lick the spoon. I give him a thumbs up and go back to the

vegetables. Niall pours the sauce onto the dough and we sprinkle the cheese all over. We

add the vegetables and pop the pizza into the oven.

Third POV  
Niall and Nathalia cuddled on the couch talking about the tour. "I'll have to fly out on

Monday night." Niall told his girlfriend. "Well I'll come with you to the airport!" Nathalia

told Niall and his smile grew bigger. They kissed and it ended up with them making out.

Niall's shirt was on the floor and Nathalia's top was too. They were kissing and Niall's

hands roamed all over Nathalia's bare torso. Sending shivers up her spine, just from his

touch.

Niall's POV

I was pretty occupied with my gorgeous princess, then I smelled something burning.

Nathalia must have noticed it too, since she ran to the kitchen. I followed after her,

putting on my shirt. She pulled out a scorched, black pizza. "Well, that's not appetizing."

We burst out laughing and decided to order Chinese. After eating our dinner, Nathalia

wanted to take a walk outside. Since it was nighttime, no fans would crowd us. I

swamped my sweats for black jeans and a warm jacket. Nathalia wore her jeans, leather

jacket, and beanie. We held hands and walked out of the flat and onto the street. The city

lights made the evening more magical. I took a picture of us making goofy faces and

kissed my princess's temple. "The remaining days, I have with you are going to be the

best three days ever!" I told Nathalia. "Let's go to Starbucks!" We walked to Starbucks

and I ordered our coffee.

Nina's POV  
Niall and I drank our coffee at Starbucks and some people asked us for photos and

autographs. A couple minutes later, I heard screaming. I glances outside to see a huge

crowd of girls, screaming our names. "Uh, Niall." Niall heard the girls and called Paul.

"Paul, Nathalia and I are at Starbucks, but I don't think we could leave." Niall gave Paul

the address and waited for him to come. By 9:30, Paul and two other security guards

arrived and helped us out of the café. Niall protectively wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Nathalia!" "Niall!" They screamed and I thought my eardrums would burst. Paul safely

got us in the car and drove us to the flat.

Third POV  
Niall and Nathalia are lying in bed, in their pajamas. They talk about the huge crowd and

kiss some more. On the nightstands, there is a water bottle on Nathalia's side and a snack

on Niall's. The two celebrity love birds faced each other, foreheads touching. Niall kisses

her forehead and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Not my best chapter but I tried! Tell your thoughts on Niall and Nina moments. Should they be sweet, funny, cute, or sexual? Or all? This is Rated T! Keep sending in the reviews! I try to make all the scenarios related to what actually happens to the 1D lads. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Panda out! ^~^ *.* **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Nina's POV

I woke up from a peaceful sleep and saw Niall staring at me. "You're staring." "No, I'm

gazing!" He then pulled the covers over his nose and lifted his eyebrows. I quickly took

a picture and tweeted. _ niallhoran doesn't he look like a ninja? _Then I straddled his

waist and kissed his nose. 'What do you want to eat?" I asked him, snuggling closer to him.

Fabian's POV

It was a Saturday and apparently Nina slept over at Niall's. Trudy made us pancakes and

we all had a delicious breakfast. Amber took Alfie shopping and Patricia and Eddie were

watching a movie. Mara and I were washing the dishes and we both got an alert from

Twitter. "Nina tweeted a photo!" It was a photo of Niall, looking a ninja! We chuckled at

the photo. "I'm glad Nina is happy with Niall!" "I mean, everyone is in love and the

relationships are going smooth!" "All of us couldn't be happier!" Mara beamed and I

kissed her cheek.

Amber's POV

Alfie and I got home before dinner from our fabulous day of shopping. I bought Alfie a

whole new wardrobe! I walked into the lounge to see Peddie watching Chucky! "Ahhh!"

I screamed and shielded my eyes. "Why are you two watching that horrifying movie?" I

asked them still shielding my view. "Because we like scary movies!" Patricia said and

threw popcorn at me. I quickly left the lounge and went up to my room. I sat down on my

bed and called Nina. "Hi, Nina!" I shouted into the phone, only to hear fans screaming

Niall and Nina's name. "Hey, Amber." "I'm with Niall, and there are loads of fans here."

"I'll come home tomorrow!" "Uh, bye!" I heard Niall's voice and I ended the call.

Niall's POV

We finally got back from shopping and we were both pretty tired. I was packing for the

tour with Nathalia's help. The tour is going to be for 8 months. Nathalia was being strong

and didn't show any sadness. "Niall, do have everything?" My princess asked me. I

nodded and pulled her in for a kiss. Nathalia laughed into the kiss. "I love your laugh." I

told my princess. I double checked everything and made sure to hide something for

Nathalia to remember me by.

Nina's POV  
Niall and I were in the bathroom, brushing our teeth. We splash water at each other and

throw our toothbrushes. Baring our white, pearly teeth, breathing minty air, and laughing.

Then Niall grabs my waist and carries me to bed. I rearrange my limbs and curl myself

closer to Niall. Niall's arm draped over my stomach, holding me closer. The soft white

sheets, pillows, and bouncy mattress lulling us to sleep. Right before our eyes close and

we fall to sleep. Niall kisses my forehead. "Goodnight, Ni." I whispered as the sleep

overcame us.

**Sunday Evening! **

Jerome's POV

Alfie and I were planning on getting payback on the girls. Yeah, it's been a while since

they pranked us but we were busy with other stuff. Tonight, we will put our plan into

action. The boys and I talking about the prank in the lounge but heard someone come in.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Nina asks us. "Oh, I think its chicken wraps." Fabian answers

Nina. She thanks us and goes upstairs.

Joy's POV  
The girls are all in Patricia's room, reading articles on Sugarscape. Mostly about Niall

and Nathalia! The articles were really fun to read. We finished reading one about how

people think Niall and Nathalia are made a match made in pop star heaven. It was really

cute on how supportive people were. "Whatcha guys, doing?" Nina asked us, walking

into the room. Nina sat down on the floor and we told her about Sugarscape. "Niall Horan

visits his lovely girlfriend in L.A." Patricia read out loud. "So stayed at Niall's for 2

whole days!" "Yeah, tomorrow night, he's going on tour." "Oh for how long?" Mara

asked. "8 months." "Wow, that's a long time." Amber gasped. "So did you two have a fun?

time?" "Well most of time, we couldn't even leave a restaurant because fans were

blocking the entrances." Nina told us. We were amazed at how the fans always chased

after them. "Supper!" We heard Eddie shout. We walked downstairs for supper.

Alfie's POV  
"It's 10 o clock, I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor said and we waited until midnight to

prank the girls. When midnight struck, we got our permanent black markers and sneaked

into their rooms. We all drew on our girlfriends' faces, and I also drew on Nina. I gave

Amber a moustache and a monobrow. Nina, glasses and a mole.

Fabian's POV

We were already awake for school and waited for the girls to come down. The house

shook with Amber's high pitched scream. Trudy frowned at us and helped the girls wash

off the drawings. We made sure to take photos and laughed at them. Victor gave us the

toothbrushes but it was so worth it! Patricia slapped all of us and Amber yelled at us.

Mara and Joy didn't kiss me or Jerome. Nina laughed and smiled instead of getting mad.

"How dare you guys do this to my pretty face?" Amber screeched. Luckily it was washed

off and Mara, Joy forgived us.

Eddie's POV  
We all sat down and waited for Mrs. Valentine to pass our tests back. I crossed my

fingers and saw my grade. B! "Woo!" I shouted and did an air fist. Everybody stared at me

and I laughed to myself. "I got an A!" We all exchanged our grades and were proud of

our grades.

Amber's POV

"Nina, cheer up!" I tried cheering up my best friend. Nina was thinking about how much

she would miss Niall. "I'm going to the airport with him, later." Nina told me. While we

were walking home, Nina got a phone call. "Oh, I'll see you there!" "Who was that?" I

asked her. "Perrie, Zayn's fiancée." "You two are friends?" 'I haven't seen her for a while

since Little Mix was on tour."

Perrie's POV

Zayn and I were at the airport, waiting for Niall and Nathalia to arrive. Paparazzi and fans

were following us but we had security. I caught sight of a blonde quiff and saw Niall and

Nathalia. _Flight 67 is boarding now. _The intercom rang. I hugged and kissed Zayn

goodbye. He waved at me and boarded the plane. While Nathalia and Niall did the same,

they laughed and Niall joined Zayn. "I'll give you a ride back home." We talked about the tour and about long distance in the car. "Saturday, we're going out." I told Nathalia as I dropped her off. "Girls' night out with El?" "You betcha!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Perrie's POV  
"Wait, Nathalia!" I stopped her from walking away. I handed her the dark grey sweater.

"Niall wanted me to give you this!" Nathalia beamed and I drove away.

Amber's POV

I was cuddling with Alfie while reading more Sugarscape articles. "Amber what are you

reading?" Alfie asked me. "Articles on Niall and Nathalia!" "Okay." I leaned against the

bed frame and continued reading.

Nina's POV  
On Twitter or Instagram, I always posted pictures of food, or anything. Tonight I decided

to cook. I walked into the kitchen to see Trudy muttering things to herself. "Trudy, can I

make dinner tonight?" I asked her, smiling. "Oh you shouldn't." "No, I want to cook

tonight, relax Trudy!" "Oh well, it would be nice not to cook for once!" "Thank you!" I

told her as I gently shoved her out of the kitchen. As I was getting out the pan and

ingredients, Amber walked into the kitchen. "Are you cooking?" "Yeah, I'm making my

four cheese lasagna!" "Can I help?" "Sure!"

Patricia's POV  
I sat down at the table to see Nina holding a huge pan. "My four cheese lasagna!" She set

the pan down and I peered at the dish. "Don't worry, I didn't poison it!" Nina exclaimed.

We started eating and surprisingly it really delicious. "Wow, I didn't know you could

cook!" Alfie said with his mouth open. "Alfie, chew with your mouth closed, please."

Amber said and went back to her meal. "Well, I also back too!" "I can bake some mean

double fudge brownies." Nina smirked. "You have to bake us some!" Eddie shouted and

we girls giggled.

Zayn's POV  
Perrie gave me something from Nathalia, to give to Niall. We were in the plane and I

decided to give to Niall. I handed the dark brown teddy bear to Niall in his seat. "Nathalia

wanted me to give you this." He beamed and squeezed bear. "I love you, Ni!" The bear

said in Nathalia's voice. "Aww, that's cute." Liam told Niall. While Harry, Louis, and I

couldn't stop laughing. But Nathalia really is Niall's match in heaven. They know each

other so well!

Amber's POV

Nina tweeted a picture of the dinner she cooked and I saw a tweet from Niall. "_Look what _

_my princess, got for me! nathaliaknight73 #Imissyou With a pic of him holding a dark _

_brown teddy bear wearing cookie monster pajamas. _"Aww, that is so adorable!" I gushed.

I scrolled down and read the mentions.

Niall's POV  
We finally got off the plane and were staying at a hotel. I quickly got on skype to see my princess.

**Sorry, its short but I will update tomorrow! Thanks for all the kind reviews! ^.^ **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Mara's POV

I went into Amber's room to ask her about the dresses for the dance and saw Nina on

Skype with Niall. Amber was wiping off her makeup. "Amber, when are we going dress

shopping?" I approached Amber. "Well we have to plan the dance, and get everything

ready in a week." "So, Thursday?" Amber suggested. Amber blew on her drying

nails. "Sure!" I the skipped back to the room to Joy and Patricia.

Nina's POV

_"Zayn gave me the teddy bear." Niall smiled at me. "Perrie gave me your sweatshirt, I'm going to _

_sleep with it tonight!" I told Niall. "Me too!" Niall hugged the teddy bear. "I miss you so _

_much already." Niall told me. "I miss you too, Ni." "About the death threats and _

_comments, just don't even read them princess." "Okay." "Tell the boys I said hi." "Got it." _

_"Have fun on tour!" "It would more fun if you were here!" I blew Niall a kiss and he _

_caught it. "Goodnight, princess!" "Bye, Niall!" I logged off and placed the laptop inside _

_my bag._ "What death threats?" Amber asks while braiding her hair. "Directioners sending

me death threats." I replied to my BBF. "Wow." "Let's go to sleep now, Amber."

"Alright!" Amber turned off the lights and I got into bed. I slipped the sweatshirt on and

it smelled like Niall. I fell asleep thinking about Niall.

Joy's POV

Since it was almost the end of February, we had to prepare for the Spring Formal. Amber,

Mara, and I were planning it. We were going to ask the rest of the house to help.

Obviously Trudy was baking the treats and Amber was taking us girls dress shopping.

Everyone was eating breakfast at the table. "I'm wearing a rose gold dress, so you have to

match me, Alfie." Amber told Alfie. "Where can I even find a rose gold tie?" Alfie had a

defeated on his face. "I bought one for you, silly!" Amber kissed his cheek. "Oh the joy!"

Jerome said sarcastically. I elbowed him to shut up.

Fabian's POV

"Nina, are you excited to attend the dance with Niall?" I asked Nina, who was eating a

banana. "Oh, Niall can't come since he's on tour." She went back to her banana. Amber

shook her head at me and I instantly felt apologetic. "Uh, I'm sorry Nina!" "It's okay,

Fabian." Nina reassured me. I glanced down at my watch and I got up. We all got up and

walked out the door. We walked to the school, when Jerome noticed cameras flashing at

us. "Why are there people taking pictures of us." Jerome pointed at the people, holding cameras.

"Go on, I'll talk to them." Nina then walked over to them and we heard her say, "Can you

please leave, this is school grounds." Then she posed for them and came running back to

us. "They won't bother us anymore!"

Eddie's POV

The Spring Formal was in one week and I don't even have a suit to wear! But I bet the

others don't either! Maybe we can go together? "Fabian, do you have a suit to wear for

the formal?" I asked Fabian, who was focused on the Mrs. Andrews' dull lecture. "I do."

"Well, I don't so you are going with me." "But I already have one!" "I need your help!"

"Then take Nina or Amber!" "Why Nina?" "You know, she lives with guys, won't she

know anything about suits?" "Hmm, you're right." "Thanks dude!" "No problem, Eddie!"

Fabian said and I went back to the lecture. The bell rang and I tugged on Nina's shirt. I

dragged her to my locker. "I have a favor." "Okay." "Can you help me pick out a suit?"

"Why not Amber?" Nina asks with a questioning look. "Amber is too picky and please?"

I pleaded. "Okay." "Afterschool?" I asked. "Sure."

Nina's POV  
After school, I changed into black jeans, Niall's sweatshirt, black lace up boots, my

leather jacket, and maroon beanie. My hair was loose and curled perfectly. I grabbed my

phone and waited for Eddie in the hall. Eddie came and we got into a cab. We got

dropped off at a men's suit shop and I pushed Eddie inside. "How am I going to choose!"

Eddie gawks at the rows and rows of suits. "That's why I'm here!" I handed Eddie a black

suit with a blue shirt. "Go in!" Eddie went into the dressing room and I texted Amber.

Eddie came out and I sent the pic to Amber. "Amber says for you to wear purple!" I tell

Eddie, who is tugging at the shirt collar. We look through the racks for a perfect purple

shirt and find the perfect shirt. Eddie changes into the purple shirt with the black jacket.

"Don't wear the jacket and wear a black tie!" I hurry around and tie the tie for Eddie. "I

look good." Eddie smirks when he sees his appearance in the floor length mirror. I clear

my throat and he thanks me. I smirk back at him and he pays for the outfit. "Patricia is

going to be one lucky girlfriend." "I owe you one for today." "I'll be saving that for when

I need it." We laugh and drive back to the house.

Patricia's POV

I was looking for Eddie when I noticed Nina was gone too. I waited in the hall for them

to return. The door opened and Eddie with Nina walked in. "Where did you guys go?"

"Nina was helping me with something!" Eddie leans in for a kiss but I moved away.

"Yacker!" Slimeball says as I walk away.

Jerome's POV

Supper was pretty tense since Trixie kept glaring at Nina and Eddie. Amber was busy

reading a magazine and Fabian tried to break the ice but failed. "So Nina, looks like

you're going solo to the dance!" "Uhm, I'm actually going out instead of the attending the

dance." Amber's head shot up. "What do you mean, you're not going!" Amber shouted.

"I'm not going, I'm going to hang out with my friends instead." "But you have to come!"

"Amber what are reading?" Patricia asks Amber. "There's an article about Nina and a

mystery blonde!" "Okay." "Wait what!" Nina yelled and grabbed the magazine. "Nathalia

Knight seen with a mystery blonde." Nina read out loud. "Ahh, fuck!" Nina groaned. The

table stared at Nina in disbelief. "Whoa Nina what's with the language?" Eddie asks.

"You're the mystery blonde!" We all looked at the cover and Mara read the article for us.

"I was helping Eddie pick out a suit for the dance." "He wanted to impress you, Patricia!"

Nina explained to us and Alfie laughed. "There's several pictures of you and Eddie here."

Joy points out. "I'm in a magazine, I'm famous!" Eddie cheers. We all laugh at him.

Alfie's POV  
"I didn't see any cameras there." Eddie says with a confused look on his face. "Oh,

cameras are everywhere and so are paps." Nina bits her lip as we continue talking. "What

are paps?" I ask my American friend. "What we call paparazzi." Nina answers me.

"Niall…" Nina's eyes widen and she jumps out her seat and storms upstairs. "Okay, this

is one interesting supper." Jerome shrugs and we agree with him.

Zayn's POV

We finished our show in Sydney and we still had the adrenaline coursing through our

veins. Niall popped open a water bottle and chugged it down. I sat down on the couch

and noticed a magazine. I picked it up and was surprised at the cover story. I read the

article and it was suggesting that Nathalia was cheating on Niall. Annoying reporters,

looking for news to publish. Nathalia would never cheat on Niall, they loved each other

too much! "Whatcha reading there?" Niall asked me. He sat down next to me and saw the

cover. His smirk was wiped off his face. But then his phone rang, I looked at the caller ID

and it was none other than Nathalia. He picked up and Niall walked out of the room.

Niall's POV

"Niall, it's not true!" "I was just helping my friend pick out a suit for the dance, he wanted

to surprise his girlfriend." Nathalia admitted. "Calm down princess, I know it's just a silly

cover story." I calmly told Nathalia. "Really?" She asks and let out a relieved sigh. "The

dance!" I realized that I would be missing her Spring Formal! "Princess, I'm sorry I can't

go with you!" "Doesn't matter, I'm going out with Eleanor that night!" "Enjoy the tour

and I'll try to visit if I can!" My princess tells me. "I love you, princess!" "I love you more,

Ni!" "No, you're my princess mofo!" "I love you more than my pasta!" "I love you more

than Nandos!" Nathalia and I ended up having our cute fight over who loves who more.

"Okay, I surrender!" My princess surrenders and we hang up. I walk back into the

dressing room and the lads attack me with questions. "Everything's fine, Nathalia was just

helping a friend surprise his girlfriend for their Spring Formal." "Oh." Louis shrugs and

plays on his phone. "So everything's good?" Zayn asks me with curious filled eyes. I nod and he smiles.

Joy's POV

Jerome and I helped Trudy clean up supper and I was curious what Jerome would do for

me. I was carrying the plates over to the counter when the pile of plates started to fall. A

fast hand caught the plates and it was Jerome. "My hero!" I kissed his cheek and I giggled.

The plates were safely handed over to Trudy and I went to Nina. All the girls were in

Nina's room. "How did it go with Niall?" I asked Nina. "Good, Niall didn't even question

anything." "Oh, good!" "I, Amber Millington Love Guru declare Niall and Nina the

strongest couple!" We all clapped and hung out until we had to go to our rooms.

**I had fun writing this chapter and sorry I didn't update for a while. I was busy updating on my One Direction blog! Hope you enjoy and keep sending in reviews! Panda out! ^.^ *~* **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

James's POV  
The boys and I were in the studio, having our usual spitball fights behind the couches.

Nathalia was on Skype, talking with us. "Kendall aiming for Logan!" Nathalia shouts and

Logan ducks behind the couch. "Hey, that's not fair!" Kendall whines as Carlos shoots

him with fifteen spitballs. I bring out twenty straws and glare at the boys. "Are those

twenty spitballs?" Carlos asks, patting his helmet. "Why yes it is!" I sneer and spit onto

Carlos. Spitballs are hanging off Carlos' face as we all laugh hysterically at him. "James

owned you!" Nathalia cries out. "What do you dogs, think you're doing?" Gustavo shouts

at us. "Spitball fight with Nathalia!" Logan answers our round producer. "Not in my

studio, clean them up!" "Yes Gustavo!" We start gathering all the spitballs and threw

them into the trash. Gustavo picks up the laptop and starts talking to Nathalia.

Nina's POV  
Gustavo sits down in his office and starts scolding me. "You need good press!" "You

don't want to ruin your image, and now your Niall's girlfriend!" Gustavo said. "Okay,

Gustavo." "Can I ask you a favor?" "What?" "Can you mail my guitar to the house in two

days?" "Are you working on some new songs?" "Uhm, I'll with my guitar." I told my

grumpy producer. I logged off Skype and read the time. It was 3 am here and it was tiring

to keep up with the Skype calls. Luckily Amber is a heavy sleeper, so my Skype calls

don't wake her from her beauty sleep.

**MORNING IN HOUSE OF ANUBIS **

Amber had to literally pull me out of bed this morning. "Nina, wake up!" Amber's voice

rang in my ears. I woke up and quickly put on my uniform. When I sat down on my bed

to get my bag, I fell onto the bed and my eyelids drooped.

Amber's POV

Since Nina looked so funny, I took her phone and took a picture. Nina's face was stuffed

into her pillow and her hair was messed up. _Nina didn't get any sleep last night. _I sent

Niall the pic and hid her phone in her purse. I helped Nina up and ran a brush through her

wavy hair. We made our way to the table and Nina went into the kitchen. "Good

morning?" Jerome raised his eyebrows at Nina, who was falling asleep on the coffee

maker. 'Boo!" Alfie made Nina jump up and bump her head on the overhead cabinet. We

tried to stifle our laughs but failed miserable. Nina poured her coffee and went into the

hall with her phone. "You don't need any coffee, Miss Martin!" Victor told Nina and stole

her cup of coffee. Nina grumbled in frustration and started texting Niall.

Mara's POV

We were told that our midterms would take place a day before the formal! The class

started whining but Mr. Sweet cut us off. "Study for your midterms and have fun at the

Spring Formal!" He tells the class. Class is dismissed and Nina is walking around like a

zombie. "Nina, why are so exhausted toady?" Patricia asks her while walking home. "I

was up all night, getting scolded by Gustavo." Nina answers us and yawns.

**Sorry its short! I'm so tired! I'll update tomorrow! Enjoy! Thanks for your reviews! Panda Out! ^~^ **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Fabian's POV  
We came home and there was a large box standing at the door. "Oh, it's for you!" Trudy

told Nina. "Wow that came fast!" Nina ripped the tape off and fished out a guitar case.

"You play guitar?" I asked her. She nodded and handed the guitar to me. "Can you hold it?

for a minute?" "Okay." Nina then gathered the big, brown box, tape, and bubble wrap.

"Wait, can I have the bubble wrap?" Alfie shouted. "I guess." Nina gave Alfie the sheet

of bubble wrap. Then Nina ran out to throw the box away, in the school garbage bins.

Nina's POV

I set down my guitar on the coffee table and opened the case. I strummed my guitar and

Fabian sat down beside me. "Do you want to play together?" "Sure." I smiled and he

brought his guitar to his lap. We played a few chords and talked about the dance. "You

have friends here beside us?" Fabian asked. "Yeah, I do actually." "What do girls do

when they go out?" He asked curiously. "At night?" I asked him for clarification. Yeah, I

mean none of girls here ever go out at night, so…" "Oh, well we go to clubs and have

fun." "Clubs?" "Do you drink?" Fabian asked me in a hushed tone. "No, I just dance and

mingle with people." I do drink but I didn't want my friends to know. They'll think that

I'm a bitch for drinking. "How are you and Mara?" "Uh, great." "How do you and Niall

stay in touch with each other, while on tour?" "We call, text, and Skype each other as

long as we can." I tell him. "So you're ditching the dance?" "Yeah, I don't even have a

date and I don't want to get in between anyone's couple time."

Mara's POV

I saw Fabian whispering to Nina and they sure looked close. Jealousy was brewing inside

me. I mean, Fabian and Nina were Fabina for two years! Amber was always gushing

about them. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I went back to my room.

Amber's POV

We had to study for the midterms then it's the dance! We should buy our dresses early! I

went to tell the girls. Mara was flipping through the textbook, Patricia on her headphones,

and Joy was looking through her closet. Joy picked out a red sweater and a polka dot

button up shirt. "I say we go dress shopping tomorrow!" "Alright!" Joy grins and taps

Patricia. "What I miss?" "We are all going dress shopping tomorrow!" "Okay…" Patricia

put her headphones back on and I noticed Mara was being quiet. "What's wrong, Mara?"

"Fabian and Nina were being really friendly." Mara muttered, not looking up from her book.

Nina's POV  
After chatting with Fabian, I went up to my room. I placed my guitar against the

wardrobe and skipped Jo. **'Hey, Nathalie!" Jo smiles at me. "I need your opinion on an **

**outfit." "Where are you going?" "I'm going clubbing with Perrier!" "Nathalie, no **

**binge drinking and don't get wasted!" Jo warns me. "I promise I won't!" "Skirt or **

**dress?" I ask, rummaging through my closet. "Dress." "Okay." I pull out two **

**dresses. One blue with a tribal lining, and a white one with gold belt at the waist. **

**"The white one with** **white heels!" "Okay!" I thank Jo and we talk. "So what are **

**you work on now?" I ask the blonde actress. "Well, Camille and I are wrapping **

**up season 2 of New Town High." "It's going to get renewed for a third season!" Jo **

**squealed. "Congrats!" I beam at Jo. **"Nina!" Amber walks into the room. I put away

my dress and log off Skype with Jo. "Yeah?" "Mara says that you and Fabian were

getting all close." "We were just talking about stuff." I tell Amber. "Ahh, whatever!" "We

are going dress shopping tomorrow, you have to come with us!" Amber cries, holding my

hand. "Oh, I'm not missing that!" I tell Amber. We sit down on the bed and Amber starts

playing with her hair. "You're going out at night with whom?" "My friends, Perrie and

Eleanor." "Whoa, one direction girlfriend club!" Amber's mouth hangs open. "Yeah,

we're all really good friends." I shrug and wait for Amber to come back. "But can't you

stay for half the dance?" Amber pouts. "When does the dance start?" "At 8 and it ends at

11!" Amber tells me excitedly. "Okay, I'll stay for an hour!" "Really?" Amber pulls me in

for a hug and I can tell she's overjoyed.

Niall's POV

I was in my hotel room, which I was sharing with Liam. Nathalia was singing on her

guitar for me. After her performance, I clapped for my wonderful princess. "You haven't

played for two years?" I asked, not convinced at her awesome skills. "You're incredible,

princess!" Nathalia giggled. "I wish I could sleep next to you, right now." Nathalia said,

biting her lip. "Me too, princess." I replied softly. I wanted to fall asleep with my princess

in my arms, but we couldn't. "I fell asleep on the coffee maker this morning!" I burst out

laughing, imagining my adorable princess sleeping on a coffee maker. Nathalia beamed

at me and her eyes turned glossy. "I wish I could hear you laugh in person." Nathalia

mumbles. "I know princess, but know that I'm thinking about you every second that goes

by." To lift the mood. I stuck my tongue out and made a weird face. Nathalia burst out a

fit of laughter. She was clutching her stomach and breathing heavily.

"See what you do me!" Nathalia shouts. Then Nathalia took her shirt off and smirked at

me. I was taken a back and I gripped my hair. "Damn, I miss you so much!" I chuckled,

taking in my princess's flawless body. "Perrie, Eleanor, and I are going clubbing on the

night of the dance!" "If someone hits on you, remember you're mine!" Nathalia made a

monkey face and we laughed. "You should go to sleep now." "Can you sing to me?" I

nodded. Nathalia put her shirt back on and settled into her bed. I sang Little Things to her

and watched her fall asleep.

Patricia's POV

During school, Amber was waiting for our last class to end. Afterschool we were going

dress shopping. The bell rang and we were released from school. Amber made us run

back home and get changed. We changed and grabbed our purses. Amber had a limo take

us to the department store. "What are we waiting for, let's try them on!" Joy shouted as

she ran to a rack of purple dresses. I wandered over to the black dresses and found the

perfect one. "Ooh, that's totally you!" Nina told me and pushed me into a stall. I came out

and saw Mara, Joy, and Amber wearing their dresses too. Nina took dozens of pictures

and Amber kept fussing over Mara's choice of color. "Amber, it's Mara's dress, not

yours!" I told Amber and Mara thanked me. "What are you going to wear?" Joy asked

Nina, who wasn't looking at any dresses. "I have a dress in my closet, I'm going to wear!"

"Show us when we get home!" Joy, Mara, and Amber exclaimed and we bought our

dresses. When we returned from our shopping trip, Trudy was baking brownies! Alfie

was stealing some when Trudy wasn't looking. **  
**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Fabian's POV  
This Thursday is the midterm then the dance! The whole week, I studied everyday with

Mara. And now I was freaking out! But then Eddie came in and calmed me down. "Take

a chill pill and be excited for the dance!" "Do you have a chill pill?" I asked him. "It's a

figure of speech!" "Just clam down, Fabian!" Eddie gave me a pat on my back and I took

a deep breath and went back to studying for the midterms.

Nina's POV  
I was studying while listening to the Script when Alfie entered my room. "I'm just going

to take this…" Alfie steals Amber's cream scarf. I shrug it off as typical Alfie behavior

and go back to studying. I was ready for the midterms and after I could party away the

night! I haven't been to a club in ages! Dinner was the same, talking and joking around.

"Amber did you study for the midterms?" I ask her while we get ready to sleep. "Mara

helped me!" Amber says and places her sleeping mask on. "Oh." Before I went to bed and

I sent a Niall a text. _Love you, Nialler! _I held his sweatshirt tightly and fell asleep.

Jerome's POV  
Today was the midterms and everyone was prepared for the test. Well maybe not

everyone, Alfie's never prepared. Trudy wished us luck and we needed all the luck we

could get. Class began the tests were handed out. The classroom was silent except for the

annoying sounds of students tapping their pencils, erasing their answers, and the clock

ticking.

Joy's POV

When the timer rang and the tests were all given to our teacher; we were dismissed. I let

out a shaky breath and was joined by Jerome. We all walked home and the boys were so

relieved that they finished testing. Nina motioned us upstairs to show us her dress. It was

a simple, but pretty white dress with a gold belt at the wait. The dress ended at mid thigh

and it looked stunning on Nina. Amber and Nina were helping us decide our hairstyles.

_The Spring Formal _

Amber's POV

We all changed into our outfits and did our hair and makeup. I braided a side of my hair

and pinned it to the back. I applied my lip gloss and smiled at my refection. Joy's hair

was super curly and was swept to the side; resting at the left side of the neck. Patricia's

hair was in a side ponytail and a thin braid from her hairline. Patricia applied her usual

eyeliner looks. Mara's straight hair was really straight and her bangs formed a poof on her

head. Nina curled the ends of her brow locks and applied dark but soft makeup.

Eddie's POV

The girls came down and they looked stunning. Yacker looked hot in her tight, sleeveless

black dress with spike bracelets. Nina was like paparazzi and kept taking pictures. Alfie

came and striked a pose in Amber's scarf. "Alfie!" Amber took her scarf back and helped

with his tie.

Jerome's POV  
Joy looked gorgeous tonight. Her violet sleeveless dress and her curly locks made her

look like a queen. She had on sparkly heels and truly expressed joy. I took her hand and

we kissed before making our way to the dance.

Fabian's POV  
Mara was radiant in her evergreen dress and her sleek ebony hair. Her dress was the

perfect length and she resembled a princess. "You y-o-u- look like a princess!" I

stuttered. "Stutter Rutter!" Jerome shouted and everyone laughed and Mara gave me a

kiss on the cheek.

Nina's POV

The room was decorated nicely with stars and navy balloons. The theme was the Night

Sky. The ceiling really looked like the sky with their shining stars. The food table was

overflowing with baked goods and there was a huge bowl of punch. The boys scrambled

to the table of food. I walked over and poured punch into my cup. "These brownies taste

like heaven!" Alfie said gleefully. "I gave Trudy my recipe!" I told the boys and they

were very impressed. "Now all the couples on the dance floor!" the DJ announced. I sat

down and enjoyed the good music and watched my friends have fun. They came over to

me and dragged me onto the dance floor. I burst out my awesome dance moves and had a

dance battle with Eddie. We both won and I high fived him. "Smooth moves, Edison!"

"Killer moves, Nathalia Knight!" We all hung out and danced. I felt my phone vibrate

and I got a text from Perrie. _I'm outside! _"I'm going to go now!" I told Amber as they

were too busy having fun.

Perrie's POV

I waited outside and saw Nathalia walking over to the car. I was wearing a tight, black

dress with my nude pumps. "Get in!" Nathalia got into the passenger seat and I drove to

the club. I parked my car and we walked to the entrance. We got in and met up with

Eleanor. We found an area and ordered our drinks. "Let's fun tonight!" We cheered and

clinked our drinks.

Eleanor's POV

The loud, upbeat music of the club filled with the smell of sweat and alcohol got us

pumped. Sweaty bodies dancing around us as we shook our hips to the beat. Nathalia was

having a lot of fun tonight. She was dancing and drinking like there was no tomorrow.

But then a guy approached her and gripped her waist. Nathalia was pretty drunk and

danced with him. Perrie wasn't drunk and was making the people laugh by dancing

goofily. "Nathalia!" Perrie shouted and I looked for Nathalia. The same guy was kissing

her neck from behind! Perrie and I ran over to her and pushed the guy away. "She has a

boyfriend!" Nathalia sat down for vodka and enjoyed the scene. Perrie, Nathalia, and I

all could hold down our drinks but Nathalia was drinking vodka, so she was getting drunk

faster than us. We all missed our boyfriends horribly when they were on tour, so we

usually hung out a lot. The techno music made us want to dance, so we had fun on the

dance floor. There were people taking pictures at the club and they captured us holding

our drinks in the air and smiling widely. I bet that picture was going to be seen tomorrow

somewhere. Time flew by as we were dancing and it was 2 am! Nathalia and I had to

back at school! Nathalia lived in a dorm and so did I. "Nathalia, its 2!" I shouted and I put

on my black coat. Nathalia draped her leather jacket over her shoulders and we walked

out of the club. Paparazzi were flashing their cameras at us but we managed to get to our

car. I took a taxi and said goodbye to Nathalia and Perrie. "See you guys later!" I waved

and got into the cab.

Nina's POV

I wasn't wasted but pretty drunk. Luckily I could still walk. Perrie drove me to the house

and I got out. "Thanks, Perrie!" I waved and stumbled toward the house. I reeked of

alcohol and I was tired from the night of partying. I jammed my key in and went in. I

quietly shut the door and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and the bright light

startled me. I took a water bottle and gulped it down, trying to get the alcohol out of my

system. Then I crept upstairs like a mouse. Once I entered my room, I took off my leather

jacket and threw it with my clutch onto the floor. I was so drained that I fell onto my bed

and nestled myself under the sheets. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Nina's POV

I woke with a throbbing headache, churning stomach, and I was so drained and nauseous

from the night before. I stumbled out my bed and the strong alcohol smell was still

lingering on me. I managed to walk downstairs without falling and I groggily walked to

the kitchen. "You slept longer than Eddie!" I heard Joy say. I opened my eyes and saw

my housemates eating waffles. "What time is it?" I asked them with a hoarse voice. "It's

10:23." Fabian answered me. I nodded and chugged down my water bottle. "Trudy do

you have any pain killers?" I asked our kind hearted housemother. Trudy came running

with the laundry basket in hand. She placed the basket on the tile floor and handed me the

packet of pills. I popped one into my mouth and drank my water.

Eddie's POV

Nina's eyes were bloodshot red and she was walking all weird. Then Nina ran to the

bathroom and locked the door. We heard her puking and retching. Trudy and Joy went to

help Nina.

Joy's POV  
The bathroom light was off so I flicked it on. Nina flushed the toilet and walked out. "Are

you okay?" "Victor wants to speak with you." Trudy told Nina. Nina was still wearing the

dress from last night. It was evident that Nina was hung over and I was surprised that she

drinks. "Miss Martin!" Victor peeked into the bathroom. "I need a word with you." Nina

got up and followed Victor.

Victor's POV

We sat down in my office and I started talking. "You left without telling anyone and

came home very late." "What time did you get home?" "3 in the morning." "Well, that is

unacceptable behavior and I'll be calling your manager to tell her that you broke the

rules." "Drinking is forbidden on school." "If I see you hung over again, you can except

an suspension." I snapped at the rebellious American teenager.

Nina's POV

I took a nice, long, hot shower to clean up. I changed into baggy, black sweats, and

Niall's sweatshirt. I tied my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. Last night was

really fun but drinking has its downsides. "You drank last night?" Amber asked me,

sitting down next to me on the bed. "I won't lie to you, I did drink." "How much?" "I can't

remember but I'm pretty sure a lot." "Drinking makes you get wrinkles!" "I know but

teenagers like to have fun." "I'm pretty sure, Eddie got wasted once in America." I

defended myself. "When did you get home last night?" "At 3 in the morning." Amber

gasped and shook her head at me. "Wow, that late!" "But I don't go out often, only once

in a while." I reassured my roommate. "Well, I'm going downstairs to watch TV with

Eddie and Patricia." "I'm going to get some sleep." I yawned and pulled the covers over

my head. "Okay, Nina!" I heard Amber's heels clack on the floor as she walked.

**This is the worst chapter ever! I'm so sorry! The next one will 100x better! I promise! Keep sending in reviews! I get more motivated to write with reviews! This chapter sort of foreshadows my later chapters, so please read it! Panda is Pooped! So TIRED! Panda out! ^~^ **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Amber's POV  
Since it turned June now; I decided to go shopping for cute summer outfits! It was a

Saturday and everyone was doing their own thing. Peddie is at a Sick Puppies concert,

Jorome is on a picnic date, Mabian is at the library, and Nina was sleeping in. It was 2 in

the afternoon and Nina was still in bed! I gently shook her arm and Nina opened her eyes.

"What!" She groaned and got up. "You do know it is 2 in the afternoon, right?" I asked

my sleepy roommate. "Oh." Nina yawned and looked at me. "Let's go shopping."

"Shopping, sure!" Nina quickly got ready and dressed in a white crop top with floral,

high wasted shorts. We grabbed our bags and signed out.

Nina's POV

Due to Amber's taste in designer clothes, we ended up at the most famous shopping

center. I could afford the clothes but I didn't really need any clothes. We were inside

Steve Madden and Amber was trying on the wedges. I looked around and sat down on the

settee. "Isn't this cute?" Amber asked me and I nodded. Amber got up and went to the

counter with the wedges. I check my phone and there's a text from Niall. _I'm on my way _

_home, Paul gave us a week off. See you at home, princess! _I placed my phone in my back

pocket and walked out of the store with Amber. Niall would be home soon. "Amber,

Niall's coming home and I want to surprise him." "What are you doing here, go!" Amber

pushes me into a cab and I smile at her. "The nearest market, please." I tell the cab driver.

Niall's POV

I felt so guilty for doing this to my princess. I needed to tell her face to face. The lads

wanted to crash at my place, so they came with me. I opened the door and we walked in.

"Princess, I brought the lads!" I said loudly. Nathalia appeared from the bedroom and ran

into my arms. I hugged her back and we were interrupted by Louis. "Food!" He yelled

and the lads ran to the kitchen. We walked to the kitchen to see them taking out all the

junk food and opening the fridge. My eyes landed on the counter to see Nandos! "You

got Nandos?" I asked her and Nathalia beamed. Zayn, Liam, Harry, and Louis kissed

Nathalia's cheek and shouted a loud thank you. We joined them and ate while playing

Xbox. Louis, Harry, Zayn, and I were shouting at the screen. Harry stole Zayn's football

and kicked in through the goal. "Oh!" Harry got up and started doing his embarrassing

victory dance. Nathalia and Liam laughed while we focused on the game. My princess

fed me chicken while Liam distracted Zayn and Louis from the game.

Liam's POV  
Nathalia and I talked about being the mature ones in the bands. I was known as Daddy

Directioner and Nathalia was known as Top Dog. "Why are you called Top Dog?" I

asked her, while eating the junk food lay out on the coffee table. "Gustavo calls us dogs

and I'm the one that doesn't break everything, so he calls me Top Dog!" "Why does

Gustavo call you guys dogs?" "Long story." "Okay." Nathalia and I were closest out the

the boys, since we had a lot in common. Sophia and I even went on double dates with

Niall and Nathalia. Those were very entertaining. "Louis, hand me your controller!"

Nathalia demanded and Lou shrugged and handed it over. Nathalia sat down next to Zayn.

"Be ready to be creamed by a girl!" We burst out laughing and watched them play.

Throughout the game, Nathalia and Zayn were beating Niall and Harry! By the end of the

game, they won. "That's my girl!" Niall kissed Nathalia on the mouth and Zayn high

fived her. Harry was in shock that a girl beat him. I went on Twitter and tweeted,

_ HarryStyles got creamed by nathaliaknight73 in Fifa scoccer, let a girl beat ya, huh?_

Harry glared at me and stuffed his mouth of chips.

Louis' POV

I checked the time and 4 hours had past! It was now 6pm and we needed to give Niall and

Nathalia some alone time. "Lads, let's go now!" I picked up my snapback and started

picking up the trash. We all cleaned up the mess and Nathalia led us to the door. We

hugged Nathalia goodbye and waved to Niall. "Come over to our place with El, Perrie,

and Sophia!" I told Nathalia. With one last wave, Zayn, Liam, Harry, and I left their flat.

Nina's POV

Now that the boys left, the flat was pretty quiet. Niall was in the room, changing into

sweats. "What do you want for dinner?" I peeked into the room and asked Nialler. "Uh,

anything's good!" Niall replied and I went to the kitchen.

Niall's POV

Guilt is eating me away! I need to tell princess! But I don't want to lose my princess!

**What is Niall so guilty about? Tell me your answer in the reviews! I left you guys on a cliffhanger on purpose! Did you like the cute One Direction and Nina moment. I wanted to show that they are really good friends and Niall loves Nathalia so much, he can't bear to lose her but... Panda out! ^-^ **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Nina's POV

During dinner, Niall was unusually quiet and kept playing with his food. It was Nandos,

his favorite. "What's wrong, babe?" I asked him, concerned. "Nothing, just really beat

from tour and time difference." Niall answered with a sigh. I got up and picked up my

plate. "How about, we go to bed early tonight?" I ask with while picking up our plates. I placed the dishes in the sink and followed Niall to the bedroom. I changed into his sweats

and went to bed in my bra. I rested my head on the pillow and fell asleep facing Niall.

Niall's POV

I woke up at dawn and took in my princess. The way her hand always landed on my

shoulder, her chest falling and rising with every breath, and how peaceful, calm she

looked. Nathalia's brown locks framed her face, making her resemble an angel. The

thought of losing her, killed me. I carefully grabbed her waist and embraced her small

body. Her cold hand touched my bare chest, making me shiver from her touch. Nathalia

snuggled closer to me, as I laid there with a million thoughts racing through my mind.

But then I noticed something shining in the sunlight. It was the silver infinity ring, I gave

her months ago. Nathalia never took it off.

Nina's POV

We spent the day, lying in bed watching The Vow and eating. Niall was strumming his

guitar in bed as I watched the movie. Niall would usually laugh and talk with me but

today was different. His blonde quiff was messy and he kept nibbling on his nails.

Something was definitely up; Niall only bit his nails when he was really nervous about

something. The movie was almost ending and I spoke up. "Ni, tell me what's wrong." I

said, caressing his cheek. "I can't keep this from you anymore." He whispered. His eyes

turned glossy and tears fell down his face. "I did something that's going to tear us apart."

He sobbed. I froze and no words were coming out of my mouth, no matter how hard I

tried. "You did it…" I finally muttered and my heart was ripped to shreds. My hand now

on my chest, as I breathed. "I got drunk and the girl looked so much like you…" I got off

the bed and stood up. "I though we were happy." I forced out and tears continued to

streak down my face. "We… we are happy, princess." With my blurry vision, I take the

ring off my finger and place it into Niall's hand. "I can't do this…" I shake my head and

turn to the door when Niall pulls me into his arms. My sobs become louder as I let myself

cry into his bare chest. "You're not allowed to comfort me." I say and I pull away. "I

never meant for this to happen!" Niall cries out as I run out the door in tears.

Eleanor's POV

I was getting ready to visit Louis at his parent's house when the door rang. There was

Nathalia, standing there looking like a mess.

**I'll update on the weekends since I have a busy week ahead of me. I crammed this chapter in. Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoy reading my story! Panda out! ^.^**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Eleanor's POV

I invited Nathalia in and asked her what's wrong. She explained to me what happened.

"How could he!" I was furious that Niall broke Nathalia's heart like that. "I truly loved

Niall and he gets drunk and fucks another girl?" I hand her a box of tissues and she wipes

her tears. Her face is all red and her eyes puffy from sobbing. I wrapped my arms around

the devastated young girl and try to cheer her up. "What do you want to do?" I ask her,

hoping to get her mind off Niall. "I want the pain to go away." Nathalia says. "But it

looks like you're going somewhere just go." "I'll take a cab back home." Nina stands up

but I pull her down. "Change of plans, you and me are going to get drunk slightly and

dance like idiots." "But if you start binge drinking, I'm taking you back home!" Nathalia

nodded and I gave her some clothes to change into. I called Louis and cancelled our plans.

"Why, I haven't seen you in months!" He whined. "There's an emergency, I'll tell you

later." "Okay, love you!" "Love you too, Lou!"

Nina's POV

Eleanor was one of my close friends. I changed into her clothes, which fit me perfectly.

Dark blue skinny jeans, a grey graphic crop top, and a white belt. We sat there on the

couch, talking about everything. From haters, clothes, and school. Time rapidly past and

it was 8:00. We got ready and El lent me a little black dress, which wasn't too revealing

but great. Smoky makeup with a nude lipstick. Our hair was curled and we slipped on our

pumps and drove to a popular pub. Unfortunately, there were paparazzi flashing their

cameras at us as we walked into the pub. There were booths with people, drinking and

talking over the roaring music. We sat down at a booth and ordered our drinks. El went

on the dance floor and I was invited to a drinking game. We were playing Loko Power

Hour. People were getting instantly wasted. As I consumed more and more alcohol, I

forgot about my broken heart and joined El on the dance floor. After a while, we snacked

on nachos, chips and dip, French fries. "I'm going to the bathroom." El said and she

shimmed through the hoards of people and to the bathroom.

Eleanor's POV

I came back from the bathroom to see wasted Nathalia smoking marijuana cigarette!

Some strangers were sitting next to her and encouraging her. I ran over there and dragged

Nathalia away. I did drink but I wasn't piss drunk like the 17 year old. I snatched the joint

from her fingers and threw it on the ground. "We're going now." "But I wanna dance

again!" Her words were slurred and she reeked of vodka. I shielded her from the

paparazzi but they managed to take a few shots of us.

Nina's POV  
I woke up feeling terrible. I realized I was at El's and not at the house. I read the clock

and it was 10:00 am! No use in going to school now. "You're awake." Eleanor says and

takes some Advil. She hands me an Advil and a painkiller. "I'm never taking you to a

club ever again." She plopped down on the couch beside me. "What happened last

night?" I asked. "You were piss drunk and you smoked weed!" I gasped and thought hard

to remember the previous night's actions. "The only thing, I remember is joining in on a

Loko Power Hour." I grumbled and El frowned at me. "No wonder you were dead

drunk!" "I can't believe I took you to a pub!" "I'm an awful friend!" El cried and buried

her face in her palms. "No, you're not!" "I left for the bathroom, and then you were

smoking weed!" "Drugs, Nathalia!" Eleanor apologized and I checked my phone. There

were 45 voicemails from Niall and one from Amber. I turned my phone off and took a

shower.

Jerome's POV

I didn't see Nina since Saturday! Monday classes ended and we arrived at the house to

hear Victor yelling. "You are suspended from school for three days and you're under

house arrest!" "This crossed the line, Miss Knight!" Why was Victor yelling at Nina?

Fabian, Amber, Joy, and I waited casually in the lounge and Nina walked in. Looking up

from the couch, Patricia asked Nina. "Where have you been for the past 3 nights?" "Out."

Nina answered shortly and sighed as she left. Joy turned on the TV. **Nathalia Knight **

**smoking pot! Later on E at 6 tonight! **"Nina doing drugs!" Fabian gasped.

**Oh no! Is Nathalia really spiraling out of control? Not my best chapter but I'm planning for some major events to occur in the later chapters! Panda out! ^~^ **


End file.
